El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella
by Maitiuska Kou
Summary: Este Fic participa del Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna de Originales Ladies Kou! En cualquier lugar que se encuentren siempre se van a encontrar y se reuniran estas dos almas gemelas. El verdadero pasado de Serena y Seiya como se conocieron y la forma en que se enamoraron. Un amor único, verdadero y eterno. Las familias de la Luna y de Kinmoku felices al ver a sus hijos juntos.
1. El comienzo de nuestro amor

Este Fic participa del Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna de Originales Ladies Kou. Es mi segundo Fic que escribo espero les guste. Disculpen mi ortografía y errores que encuentren. Espero que sea de su agrado lo confieso soy bastante romántica, pero Seiya me hace sentir todo eso.

Gracias a Charly Meiou ya que el me dio la idea de la primera oración te lo agradezco mi Sensei.

Gracias amiga Kat Kou por tomarte el tiempo de revisar mi historia te lo agradezco de corazón valoro mucho tu amistad.

También quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer mi primer OS. Muchas gracias por sus reviews Gregorioabel, Saori Serena Kou, Kat Kou y Try Kou en verdad me animaron para seguir escribiendo se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Try Kou muchas gracias por considerarme una gran escritora ya que en un review me lo dejaste saber. La verdad me falta un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a ese puesto me siento orgullosamente contenta que me tengas a ese nivel. Me distes mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo, esta historia te la dedico a ti espero que te guste como la primera que escribí.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi, pues por mi Serena tenía que estar con mi amado Seiya.

* * *

 **El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El Comienzo de Nuestro Amor**

Soy Serena Tsukino-Kou, lo sé mi apellido es diferente porque mi historia como tal lo es, el futuro no esta escrito. Dado que mi historia con Darien no existió ese amor que se nos dijo que era del pasado Milenio de Plata era solo una ilusión. Así es, ese pasado era una mentira porque mi verdadero amor es y sera mi esposo Seiya Kou. Como te estoy diciendo mi querido diario me fui enamorando de él, te puedo decir desde que lo mire hubo algo que me atrajo de él su hermosa mirada. Esa penetrante mirada con esos hermosos zafiros que me hipnotizan cada día además de que es el hombre más guapo del universo. Es demasiado egocéntrico, arrogante, presumido, coqueto, guapo, tiene un cuerpo escultural muy bien formado, pero sobre todo eso me ama y es todo mío. Cada día que convivíamos juntos iba creciendo nuestro amor el uno hacia el otro. Nuestro amor viene desde nuestra vida pasada donde era la princesa Serenity, pero esta vez se enamoro de Serena Tsukino al igual yo de Seiya Kou, él en su vida pasada era el príncipe Helius. Nos amamos en nuestra vida anterior y en esta también nuestro amor es eterno debido a que nos enamoramos siendo simplemente Serena y Seiya ya después se nos fue revelando el pasado en visiones o sueños.

Nuestra vida pasada en el Milenio de Plata fue la más hermosa que hemos vivido todos pero también la más triste y trágica. Nuestra historia fue única porque nuestro amor empezó a nacer desde que éramos unos niños mejor dicho cuando nos conocimos. Desde que se nos revelaron esas visiones o sueños fuimos conociendo nuestra hermosa historia. Bueno ahora te voy a relatar como empezó todo.

* * *

 _ **Milenio de Plata**_

 _Era un_ _lugar hermoso llamado_ _el_ _Milenio_ _de Plata_ _en_ _la Luna._ _Todos admiraban_ _ese_ _hermoso lugar visto que_ _era_ _único en todo_ _lo que_ _disponía_ _. Su_ _hermoso palacio_ _tenia_ _los muebles_ _mas_ _lujosos_ _que_ _existieran_ _,_ _pinturas de la familia real, bastantes alcobas tanto_ _para_ _los_ _que_ _vivían en_ _el_ _palacio_ _y_ _visitantes_ _._ _Había_ _un_ _enorme_ _salón para las fiestas que_ _solían realizar_ _. Tenia_ _bastantes jardines pero_ _el más_ _hermoso_ _lo_ _resaltaba_ _con_ _una bella fuente de media luna la insignia de la familia real y del palacio Lunar. También había un hermoso lago, pero lo maravilloso de ese lugar era el agua tan clara que se podía admirar sus adentros y un lugar donde te perdías en tus pensamientos._

 _La familia real compuesta por tres miembros. El rey Apolinar era alto, con cabellera dorada como el sol lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos un azul celeste, y su tez blanca. Llevaba una camisa celeste con un pantalón blanco, un saco largo hasta la rodilla y botas blancas. Portaba la corona de rey, era de carácter suave y todas las decisiones que tomaba eran buenas y sabias. Era un buen rey por su forma de ser compresivo y sobre todo justo. Pero sobre todo esto estaba el amor a su esposa e hija eran su todo su amor completo._

 _La_ _reina Serenidad una mujer alta_ _,_ _cabello_ _largo color_ _lila atado en_ _dos_ _coletas_ _._ _Sus ojos azules opacos_ _y_ _tez blanca_ _. Su_ _vestido blanco_ _sin_ _mangas ceñido_ _a_ _su cuerpo largo y con un poco de vuelo hacia abajo y zapatillas plateadas. Portaba la corona de su reino. Su carácter era amable, atenta en los problemas para buscar la mejor solución y siempre su esposo la ayudaba en las decisiones diplomáticas y era una gran reina velando por el bien de su reino. Pero sus grandes amores eran su esposo e hija se sentía tan dichosa de tenerlos a su lado dado a que eran su vida sin ellos no sería inmensamente feliz._

 _La pequeña princesa_ _Serenity_ _hija única, tenía 5 años su cabello dorado como el sol sosteniéndolo en dos coletas como su madre, ojos azules celestes y tez blanca. Llevaba un vestido largo color rosa pálido, con mangas cortas y un hermoso bordado con unos zapatos blancos. De su padre heredo el color de pelo ese rubio dorado brillante debido a que no se había visto un color como el de ellos y ese color de ojos azules celestes eran únicos. Por parte de su madre heredo la belleza y el carácter simple de ella. Era una niña adorable, amable, siempre con esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba y de buen corazón pues no albergaba ninguna maldad en ella._

 _Ese día esperaban la llegada de sus visitantes los reyes del planeta de las flores llamado_ _Kinmoku_ _. El rey Sirio era alto, cabellera azabache larga sujetado a una coleta baja, sus ojos un zafiro precioso y tez morena. Llevaba una camisa azul marino con un pantalón negro, un saco largo hasta la rodilla y botas negras. Portaba la corona de rey de su planeta tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Era del mismo carácter que el rey Apolinar porque desde pequeños fueron los mejores amigos así que pensaban de la misma forma. Para él su familia era su todo lo más importante en su vida._

 _La reina_ _Adhara_ _una mujer alta, cabello largo pelirrojo amarrado en una trenza a lado, ojos violetas y tez blanca. Su vestido rojo con mangas cortas y largo ceñido a su cuerpo con unas zapatillas doradas. Portaba la corona de reina del planeta de las flores. Era amable una buena reina con su pueblo, pero su familia eran su vida dado que los amaba con todo su corazón. Tenían tres hijos y una hija eran su adoración al igual que eran para su esposo._

 _La mayor de 11 años su nombre era Altaír, cabello pelirrojo igual a su madre sosteniéndolo en dos trenzas una a cada lado, sus ojos color rubí y tez blanca. Su vestido color lila largo de mangas cortas y un moño atrás con unos zapatos del mismo color. Era muy amable y compresiva siempre velando por sus hermanos en especial al más pequeño._

 _El segundo de 9 años era Hadar, cabello castaño largo atado a una coleta baja, sus ojos violetas como los de su madre y tez blanca. Llevaba una camisa gris con un pantalón negro, un saco largo igual del color de su camisa y botas negras. Era el más inteligente de su planeta a su corta edad dejaba a todos sorprendidos por su sabiduría. Su carácter es pasivo, confiable y sobre todo paciente._

 _El tercero de 7 años se llamaba Antares, cabello plateado amarrado a una coleta baja, ojos esmeralda y tez bronceada. Su camisa blanca con un pantalón gris oscuro, un saco largo gris y botas negras. Era un niño enojón todo le molestaba, siempre andaba de malhumor y demasiado arrogante. Peleaba bastante con su hermano pequeño porque eran tremendos cuando los dos estaban juntos, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo adoraba algo que no iba admitir enfrente de los demás._

 _El pequeño de 5 años era Helius, cabello azabache sujetado a una coleta baja, sus ojos un zafiro hermoso tenía una mirada penetrante a su corta edad y tez morena. Era idéntico a su padre visto a que heredo todo de él. Llevaba una camisa roja con un pantalón negro, un saco largo del mismo color de su camisa y botas negras. Era irresistible, amoroso, juguetón, travieso, cariñoso y tenía una sonrisa muy coqueta. Todos lo adoraban._

 _Eran la familia de aquel planeta y los reyes eran muy amigos de los monarcas de la Luna una amistad de bastante tiempo atrás. Era la primera vez que Helius y Serenity se miraban así que el rey Sirio se acercaba para quedar a lado de su pequeño hijo._

─ _¡Bienvenidos al reino Lunar queridos amigos! ─mencionoó el Rey Apolinar mientras iba acercándose a sus invitados._

─ _Así es ya saben que esta es también su casa es un honor tenerlos aquí ─dijo la reina Serenidad con una calidad sonrisa._

─ _Gracias mis estimados amigos por hermosa bienvenida hacia mi familia y al igual a mi nos da mucha alegría verlos ─respondió el rey Sirio con una sonrisa._

─ _Es un gusto volver a verlos y estar ambas familias juntas debido a que teníamos un tiempo sin vernos es un placer estar aquí ─contestó la reina Adhara con un gesto cálido._

─ _Mi pequeño Helius preséntate tú mismo con la princesa Serenity así como te enseñe en los días pasados para este gran día ─un orgulloso Sirio le decía a su hijo con una gran sonrisa traviesa mientras posó su mano en el hombro del pequeño y le guiño el ojo el sólo asintió._

─ _Princesa Serenity es un placer conocerte acepta este bello obsequio de mi parte es nuestra flor más bella de nuestro planeta, hace honor a tu hermosa belleza porque eres única. La elegí yo mismo pues tenía que encontrar algo digno para ti mi pequeño Bomboncito ─dijo un conmovido Helius por la belleza de la niña sacando la flor de su bolsillo del saco y haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

─ _Gracias príncipe Helius es hermosa no había visto una tan bella como está la cuidare con mucho cariño. Pero mi nombre es Serenity no Bomboncito ─ respondió muy sonrojada._

─ _Para mi eres y serás Bomboncito por tus dos bellos chongitos, me da gusto que la cuides y no te preocupes esa flor va estar así de brillante mientras estemos unidos y seamos amigos._

─ _¡Amigos me gusta esa idea por siempre vamos hacerlo! ─Serenity daba pequeños brincos para enfrente y le daba un abrazo a Helius porque ella no tenía amigos así que se emocionó._

─ _Si a mí también me gusta ser tu amigo ─el peliazabache estaba sonrojado a causa de que lo había tomado por sorpresa ─ y también vas hacer mi novia Bomboncito pensó mientras la abrazaba._

 _Los padres de ambos los miraban con una tierna mirada y en ese momento pensaron que con el tiempo estos pequeños fueran algo más que amigos para que sus reinos se unieran como siempre lo habían deseado. Pero no los iban a obligar debido a que estaban en contra de buscar primero el bienestar de sus reinos ante la felicidad de sus hijos. Solo esperaban que con el tiempo se pudieran enamorar lo deseaban desde el fondo de sus corazones. Altaír solo sonrió al ver a los pequeños, Hadar solo cruzo sus brazos y Antares bufó y rodo los ojos._

 _Pasaron al palacio los Reyes de Kinmoku y los monarcas de la Luna, estaban en la sala real conversando y poniéndose al día de todo lo que habían hecho en el tiempo sin verse. Mientras los niños estaban jugando en el jardín._

─ _Que bello jardín es enorme y la fuente es hermosa ─dijo la pelirroja._

─ _Es la fuente favorita de mis padres y la mía también. Mis padres me dijeron que unos buenos amigos se la regalaron el día de su boda ─contestó una sonriente rubia._

─ _Ya lo recordé mis padres una vez dijeron que habían regalado una fuente de media luna a los Reyes de la Luna debido a que son sus mejores amigos y quisieron darles esa fuente en símbolo del reino Lunar ─respondió un pelicastaño con su dedo en el mentón._

─ _Bomboncito mis padres les dieron esta bella fuente a los tuyos me da gusto que sea tu favorita. Así que también es mi favorita todo lo que a ti te guste me gusta a mí también ─un emocionado peliazabache va corriendo hacia ella y le toma la mano ella solo se sonroja._

─ _Ya empezaste con tus ridiculeces mejor cállate que enfadas con tus cosas ─gruño muy molesto el peliplata._

─ _Antares no empieces con tu mal genio puedes irte con nuestros padres, no es necesario que estés aquí ─mencionó Altaír mirándolo con reproche y cruzando sus brazos puesto que conocían el temperamento de su hermano._

─ _Altaír tiene razón puedes estar aquí con nosotros y mantenerte callado o entrar al palacio. Sabes bien que solo vas a estar sentado escuchando la conversión de los adultos y con tu cara de enojón ─dijo con calma Hadar señalando con su dedo hacia la entrada del palacio._

─ _Hermanos ustedes saben cómo es éste gruñón todo le parece mal ya que es medio amargado. Pero cuando conozca a una niña va a cambiar de opinión, bueno eso espero que alguien lo quiera porque esta difícil con ese carácter que tiene de mal humor ─un alegre Helius se escuchaba con su mano en la cabeza._

─ _Son unos montoneros como siempre se juntan para hacerme la vida imposible mejor me quedó aquí esas conversaciones de adultos hacen que me dé una terrible jaqueca ─se sentó en la banca y cruzo sus brazos un mal humorado Antares._

─ _Antares no seas enojón porque te vas hacer viejito mejor sonríe tienes que estar feliz por tener hermanos pues yo soy la única hija y me siento sola, pero ya no porque ustedes están aquí y son mis amigos ─dijo Serenity conmocionada con sus manos en la cintura._

 _Los demás soltaron una carcajada a lo que escucharon de Serenity por la forma de lo que había mencionado a Antares. Ella no sabía nada de cómo era el carácter del peliplata._

─ _Bomboncito eso es mucho pedir este gruñón no es feliz siempre anda con su cara de pocos amigos a él le gusta ser así no te preocupes. Ya no vas estar sola nunca más ya que me tienes a mí y claro a mis hermanos también pero principalmente yo estaré a tu lado siempre te lo prometo ─se fue acercando el pequeño poco a poco hacia la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta ella solo asintió._

 _Así fue como empezó esta hermosa amistad de estos niños de una forma tan sencilla que no necesitaron protocolos. Los días fueron pasando y esta amistad iba cada vez creciendo más dado a que disfrutaban al estar juntos ya sea jugando, conversando o solo estar sentados admirando el bello jardín. Helius y Serenity no se apartaban del uno al otro eran tan parecidos que eran los que se llevaban mejor hasta en la comida eran idénticos siempre arrasaban con lo que miraban. La llegada de la despedida llegaba así que los pequeños estaban tristes porque se habían acostumbrado a estar siempre juntos. Se prometieron volver a verse y seguir en contacto a causa de que no querían dejar esta bella amistad o tal vez el comienzo de un amor puro entre estos adorables pequeños, así se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla con sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Anhelando que pronto se volverían a ver._

 _Pasaron los años en ese tiempo tanto la familia Lunar y la familia de Kinmoku se visitaban a sus planetas. Los niños estaban contentos de estarse mirando dado a que era seguido de esa manera no se sentían tristes. Helius ya estaba enamorado de su Bombón porque cada vez que la miraba iba creciendo ese sentimiento hacia ella. Serenity también estaba enamorada cada vez que estaba con Helius sentía mariposas en su estómago una sensación que le gustaba._

* * *

 _ **Kinmoku**_

 _Era un planeta hermoso no le envidiaba nada a los otros planetas también era único en lo que tenían. El palacio era bastante hermoso tenían los mejores muebles, pinturas de retratos de la familia real, con bastantes alcobas, un gran salón para las fiestas que de vez en cuando realizaban, había demasiados jardines, pero estaba uno en especial donde estaban las bellas flores de ese planeta, también una gran biblioteca ya que Hadar le encantaban los libros y ese sitio fue hecho exclusivamente para él. Ese día llegaba la familia real de la Luna como todo el tiempo que iban a visitarlos._

 _Los reyes de Kinmoku estaban juntos a sus hijos esperando a sus amigos. Ya estaban más altos sus cuerpos iban cambiando a su crecimiento. Altaír tenía 21 años ya era una adulta toda una princesa que ayudaba a sus padres con el planeta en tomar decisiones era la heredera al trono, tenía un bonito cuerpo y estaba casada con un general de alto nivel que dirigía a la guardia de Kinmoku llamado Rigel. Tenía una bella hija llamada Capella con tan solo 3 años de edad. Su pelo pelirrojo como su madre atada en una trenza a lado, piel blanca, ojos marrones como los de su padre, era una niña muy tierna y la adoración de la familia real de Kinmoku._

 _Hadar tenía 19 años ya todo un adulto, bastante alto y tenía un cuerpo bien formado. Cada vez más su inteligencia iba desarrollándose al grado de que nadie podía llegar a su nivel tenía su propio laboratorio y le gustaba buscar curas para enfermedades o solo hacer experimentos. Estaba comprometido con la princesa de Mercurio pues la conoció por medio de una fiesta en el palacio Lunar y Serenity tuvo que ver con que esta pareja se enamorara con la ayuda de Helius._

 _Antares tenía 17 años era un adolescente arrogante, seguía siendo igual de carácter como cuando era un niño en eso no había cambiado al contrario era todavía más que antes. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado para su edad, guapo de eso no había duda tenía admiradoras, pero ni siquiera volteaba a verlas no le interesaba porque cierta princesa no se le quitaba de la mente. Así era el geniudo de Antares estaba enamorado de su novia la princesa de Venus el chico no resistió en caer en las redes de la Diosa del Amor. Tanto Helius y Serenity tuvieron que ver para que aceptaran que se querían, pero el autor de ese plan fue el ojiazul porque quería enfadar a su hermano._

 _Helius tenía 15 años era más guapo y encantador de los tres era el que le asentaba más el tiempo era un jovencito perfecto. También tenía jovencitas que lo querían, pero al saber que él amaba a la princesa de la Luna mejor no insistían. El deseaba verla dado a que quería pedirle que fuera su novia pensaba que ya era tiempo de decirle cuanto la amaba ya eran adolescentes y era el momento indicado. Sabía que ella también sentía algo por el su corazón se lo decía solo esperaba en que llegara para decirle lo que sentía por ella._

 _La carroza donde se transportaba la familia real de la Luna al fin llego a la entrada del palacio, bajaba el rey Apolinar pisaba tierra firme, le daba la mano a su esposa Serenidad le ayudaba a que bajara y después a su hija Serenity. Se fueron acercando a los monarcas de Kinmoku pero Serenity corrió hacia Helius y se le dejaba ir para abrazarlo pero fue tanto la velocidad que ambos cayeron al pasto ella encima de él, a causa de que él no alcanzo a reaccionar para evitar la caída._

─ _Veo que me has extrañado Bombón no puedes vivir sin ver a este guapo galán ─dijo Helius con una sonrisa de triunfo abrazándola._

─ _¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar un bello momento juntos? ─le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza molesta se iba a levantar, pero la atrajo hacia él muy disimuladamente porque los estaban mirándo._

─ _No crees que estamos mejor así Bombón ─musitó muy bajito para que no lo escucharan ella solo se sonrojo él se levantó y le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarla._

─ _Tío deja en paz a Serenity vez como la pones de roja con tus palabras ─mencionó la pequeña ─Hola Serenity me da gusto verte ─le dio un fuerte abrazo._

─ _Hola pequeña Capella, yo estoy más feliz de verte te quiero mucho estas preparada porque nos vamos a divertir mucho ─contestó una alegre rubia abrazándola y le daba un beso en la mejilla la niña solo asintió._

 _Helius solo observaba como se querían su amada Bombón y su pequeña sobrina era un bello momento que presenciaba eran su adoración y les gustaba compartir a los dos en jugar con la pequeña. En eso el solo sonrió._

─ _Bueno vamos para adentro para que descansen y ponernos al día de los asuntos que tenemos porque mañana es la presentación de mi amada nieta Capella ante los demás ─dijo el rey Sirio tomando la mano de su esposa y se dirigieron para el palacio._

 _Altaír quería mucho a Serenity aunque era mayor que ella la estimaba demasiado y sobre todo porque nadie le quitaba de la mente que ella amaba a su pequeño hermano. Así que tenía un plan para que por fin estos dos se animaran a confesarse su amor. Mientras se acercaba a Helius para decirle que después de diez minutos que ella saliera con Serenity fuera detrás de ellas y se escondiera lo más cercas posible. El solo asintió confundido._

 _Altaír iba caminando con Serenity hacia el jardín favorito de la rubia donde estaban las hermosas flores de Kinmoku desde que lo vio por primera vez quedó maravillada con ese lugar y se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Helius y de ella. Las flores eran su delirio y siempre se acercaba y les daba una tierna caricia._

─ _Serenity te he traído a este lugar pues sé es tu favorito y quiero conversar contigo ─ la pelirroja se sentaba en una banca y con su mano le señalaba a la rubia que se sentara. Mientras se sentaba Serenity ella volteaba disimuladamente para atrás y miraba que su hermano se acercacaba detrás del árbol donde estaban ellas sin hacer ruido ésta solo sonrió._

─ _Es hermoso ver como amas a tu esposo e hija son todo para ti verdad Altaír ─era una afirmación de la rubia la miraba radiar de felicidad._

─ _Así es Serenity es lo más hermoso que nos puede pasar a nosotras las mujeres, encontrar al amor de tu vida y tener hijos dedicarte hacer feliz a su lado es lo que más deseamos._

─ _Si yo también deseo encontrar esa persona a mi alma gemela o tal vez ya la encontré, yo sé que soy una jovencita solo tengo 15 años, pero eso no importa el amor llega de la manera más inesperada._

─ _¿Dime algo estas enamorada de alguien? ─preguntó una atónita pelirroja por lo que había escuchado de la boca de la rubia._

 _Mientras atrás del árbol un peliazabache estaba nervioso de lo que escuchaba hoy se iba a enterar si esa persona era él. Los nervios lo carcomían de haberla escuchado y más en decir su alma gemela ella se estaba confesando ante su hermana no lo podía creer, su hermana lo estaba ayudando._

─ _Si lo estoy desde hace tiempo siento esto como mariposas en mi estómago, pero con el tiempo la siento aún más al principio no sabía que era, pero ya sé que es amor. Cada vez que lo veo y estoy cercas de él mi corazón se acelera no sé cómo actuar delante de él me pongo nerviosa y no sé si él se ha dado cuenta ─respondió muy tranquila._

─ _¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona que te hace sentir todo eso? Bueno sólo si me lo quieres contar tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi ─rogó por sus adentros para que se lo confesara y así ayudaba a su hermano se imaginaba que estaba con los nervios encima._

─ _Claro que confió en ti eres como mi hermana mayor y te quiero mucho ─volteo hacia ella y le dio una tierna sonrisa que fue correspondida luego agacho la cabeza para abajo ─ tú lo conoces muy bien porque siempre estas a su lado ─ musitó la rubia, al escuchar eso la pelirroja sonrió de felicidad sabía que no estaba equivocada._

─ _¿Acaso és? ─pero fue interrumpida._

─ _Si es Helius estoy enamorada de él desde que lo conocí hubo algo que sentí, pero no lo entendía pues era muy pequeña pero ahora te puedo asegurar que es amor no dejo de pensar en él siempre lo tengo en mis pensamientos y esperando el momento para verlo. ¿Tal vez el no sienta lo mismo que yo? ─dijo Serenity conmovida y al final triste pensaba que tal vez él no la amaba._

 _Altaír iba a contestar cuando alguien caía encima de unos arbustos, dé la impresión no pudo sostenerse y las piernas le fallaban del solo pensar que su amada Bombón pensaba que no la amaba. Se levantaba lo más rápido posible y se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas._

 _Serenity estaba paralizada y sonrojada de verlo ahí parado enfrente de ella no le salía ninguna palabra para articular pues suponía que había escuchado toda la conversación. Solo lo miraba y escondía su rostro de la pena que le daba. En eso escuchaba la voz de Altaír._

─ _¡Mi plan hasta aquí termina los dejo sólos para que conversen en paz ya di mi aporte par de enamorados! Así que me voy con permiso ─mientras pasaba le daba una sonrisa y un gesto a Serenity dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. A su hermano le dio un abrazo mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle ─todo está bien Helius ahora es tu turno de decirle tus sentimientos así que adelante galán ─dijo con una picara sonrisa._

─ _Gracias hermana ─fue lo único que le salió ya que estaba nervioso._

 _Altaír se retiró. Helius tomo de la mano a Serenity para guiarla a la banca y tomar asiento. Dado a que no se podía quedar parado con esos malditos nervios que no se le quitaban, al igual Serenity agradeció en sus adentros que se sentaran pensaba que se iba a caer._

─ _Bombón discúlpame porque estuve escuchando la conversación que tenías con mi hermana, pero es que yo no sabía que se tenía entre manos solo me dijo que las siguiera y me escondiera lo más cerca posible nunca pensé que iba a escuchar esto ─decía un peliazbache muy emotivo._

 _Ella iba a contestar, pero el posó su dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada._

─ _Shhhh_ _no me digas nada déjame hablar ahora a mí por favor ─ella solo asintió agradeciendo al no tener que decirle nada ya que era como si le hubieran quitado el habla._

─ _Te amo Bombón, desde pequeños también lo hago así como tú no lo sabías yo tampoco sabía lo que sentía, pero con el tiempo también iba sintiendo esas mariposas como tú las llamas. Cada vez que estoy cercas de ti mi corazón late más fuerte ─en eso toma la mano de ella y se la pone directo a su corazón para que lo sintiera ella le daba su mejor sonrisa ─ vez mi corazón se enloquece cuando estoy contigo no sé qué me diste para tenerme así de loco. Bombón ya es tiempo de hacerte esta pregunta pues sé que me amas también._

 _Helius se posó de rodillas tomo la mano de su Bombón la beso y luego la miro fijamente._

─ _¿Mi dulce Bombón me harías el gran honor de ser la novia de este guapo y apuesto joven? ─preguntó muy conmovido._

─ _¡Si aceptó claro que aceptó es lo que más deseo de ser tu novia guapo, apuesto y arrogante joven! ─contestó muy emocionada con las lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Helios al verla llorando se levantó asustado pensando que algo le pasaba a su ahora novia y él la atrajo a sus brazos para abrazarla._

─ _¿Te duele algo Bombón porque lloras? ─dijo muy asustado._

─ _No, mi amor no me pasa nada es que esto era mi sueño estar contigo y lloro de felicidad perdóname por haberte asustado ─musitó suspirando de la emoción y con la voz cortada por las lágrimas._

 _El posaba su mano en la espalda de ella y con su otra mano tomaba su mentón y se fue acercando a sus labios rosados, ella elevaba_ _sus brazos en el cuello de él se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que rosaron sus labios. Empezaba con un suave roce y de ahí fue profundizando el beso de tierno se volvió apasionado. Sintieron sensaciones que nunca habían sentido por su cuerpo empezó a correr algo que no podían explicar cómo ardiendo en llamas. Ese fue su primer beso se fueron separando y sus frentes topando con el uno al otro._

─ _Me haces el joven más feliz del universo en ser mi novia en verdad lo deseaba tanto tenerte entre mis brazos y perderme en tus labios mi amada Bombón eres el amor de mi vida ─al decir esto le fue poniendo una esclava de oro blanco con medias lunas y estrellas incrustadas._

 _Ella quedo sorprendida al verla ya que no supo en que momento la saco y se la puso._

─ _Es hermosa la cuidare siempre al igual que la flor que me regalaste el día que nos conocimos son mis tesoros ─contestó muy sorprendida por ese detalle de él._

─ _Entonces vamos al palacio a dar esta maravillosa noticia de que somos novios, nuestros padres se van a poner muy contentos hace tiempo los escuche que deseaban que tú y yo nos enamoráramos. Pero no querían obligarnos a causa de que están en contra de eso._

─ _Tienes razón les cumplimos sus deseos de estar juntos ya me imagino sus caras al saberlo vamos adentro ya no puedo esperar más al ver sus rostros._

 _En el palacio se escuchaban las risas de todos ya que estaban contando algunas anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes. Al ver a Helius y Serenity tomados de la mano se imaginaron que estaban a punto de saber algo muy importante pues se les miraba radiar de felicidad._

─ _Padres y reyes del reino Lunar queremos darles una gran noticia ya que es algo importante tanto para mi Bombón y para mi ─todos estaban en la expectativa de saber que era esa noticia ─quiero decirles que soy el joven más feliz porque Bombón y yo somos novios ─dijo un alegre Helius, ella solo asintió con una alegre sonrisa._

 _Todos se levantaron para felicitarlos en especial los padres de cada uno dado a que estaban muy contentos de que sus hijos estaban enamorados. Lo que más habían pedido se les cumplió de la forma más hermosa que es el amor. Los felicitaron por el paso que habían tomado._

 _La fiesta fue como lo habían planeado todo salió bien y la pequeña Capella ya era conocida antes todos los reinos fue un gran acontecimiento. Así pasaron los días y la familia real de la Luna tenía que regresar a su reino. Helius y Serenity estaban tristes porque se tenían que despedir, pero ya no era como antes la gran diferencia que eran novios y se verían más seguido. Sellaron su despedida con un tierno beso y se dijeron que pronto se volverían a ver._

* * *

Espero este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Todavia no se si sea de dos o tres capitulos tengo que consultar con mi mente jajaja. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme ya que soy novata en escribir es mi segundo Fic. Pronto subire el segundo capitulo.

Que las estrellas fugaces iluminen su camino besos!


	2. Comprometidos

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero les guste y lo disfruten. Disculpen mi falta de ortografía.

Solo dejó en claro esto es lo que pasó en el pasado de Serena y Seiya. Supongo que saben quienes son los chicos del pasado tenia que cambiarles el nombre ya que no quería usar el que tienen en el presente.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Comprometidos

 ** _Milenio_** _**de Plata**_

 _Durante el_ _tiempo_ _que_ _pasaba las familias reales_ _se_ _visitaban más seguido, dado_ _que_ _sus hijos estaban_ _de_ _por_ _medio y_ _querían_ _que_ _fueran más felices así eran los constantes viajes_ _._ _Sus_ _padres_ _los miraban_ _tan_ _contentos_ _que era_ _una dicha_ _para ambos_ _lados_ _de que_ _sus hijos estuvieran juntos. El matrimonio no solo representaba la unión del amor verdadero también fortalecía los lazos entre las familias volviéndolas una sola y la alianza de ambos reinos_ _._ _Así_ _que la_ _familia_ _real de Kinmoku se_ _encontraba ya en_ _el_ _palacio_ _Lunar_ _debido a_ _que_ _en_ _dos_ _días sería_ _el_ _anuncio_ _del_ _compromiso_ _de_ _los jóvenes príncipes_ _y se_ _anunciaría_ _la_ _fecha_ _para la_ _boda_ _._

 _Era un_ _alboroto en_ _el Palacio_ _a causa de_ _que_ _andaban por todos lados organizando todo_ _para que_ _estuviera_ _a la_ _perfección_ _,_ _teniendo en cuenta que_ _era el_ _evento más importante_ _de la_ _Galaxia,_ _no_ _todo_ _el_ _tiempo había_ _un_ _compromiso donde_ _la_ _hija_ _de_ _los reyes_ _de la Luna_ _anunciaba su compromiso_ _con el_ _príncipe_ _de_ _Kinmoku_ _._ _Arreglos_ _de_ _flores por todos lados_ _se_ _encontraban_ _, mesas,_ _sillas_ _,_ _manteles bordados_ _,_ _vajillas finas_ _,_ _copas_ _del_ _más fino cristal_ _,_ _utensilios_ _de_ _plata_ _,_ _botellas_ _de_ _champaña_ _y_ _claro_ _la_ _mejor_ _comida que_ _iban_ _a_ _ofrecer_ _. No_ _había descanso pues tenía_ _que_ _estar todo en orden_ _y no_ _faltara absolutamente_ _nada._

 _Mientras en su alcoba_ _Serenity_ _se miraba en_ _el_ _espejo_ _para observar_ _que no le_ _faltara ni_ _un_ _detalle de lo que llevaba puesto, pues_ _se_ _iba_ _a_ _encontrar_ _con_ _Altaír_ _, para_ _ver cuál sería su peinado y verificar su vestimenta_ _de que no le_ _faltara_ _nada para ese_ _día_ _tan especial._ _En eso escuchaba_ _a_ _alguien que_ _le_ _hablaba desde_ _el_ _jardín,_ _se_ _avecinaba hacia su balcón_ _para mirar_ _de quién se trataba_ _y para_ _su sorpresa era al ver_ _a_ _su amado ahí abajo_ _._

─ _Bombón por_ _favor_ _baja quiero hablar contigo es algo muy importante_ _que_ _te quiero decir_ _─dijo en voz baja_ _Helius_ _porqué_ _no_ _quería_ _que lo_ _escucharan_ _y_ _los interrumpieran_ _._

─ _Está bien_ _, me_ _iba_ _a_ _encontrar_ _con_ _Altaír pero eso puede esperar, además en este momento está_ _con el_ _pequeño_ _Deneb_ _alimentándolo_ _y no_ _quiero molestarla_ _─contestó_ _Serenity_ _alegre_ _._

 _Serenity_ _salió_ _de_ _su alcoba rumbo_ _al_ _jardín_ _,_ _mientras iba bajando los escalones_ _se_ _encontraba_ _con Luna. Solo le comentaba_ _que_ _estaba supervisando los últimos detalles pero_ _que_ _todo estaba bien_ _. La_ _rubia_ _solo_ _asintió_ _y le_ _daba una_ _de_ _sus relucientes sonrisas_ _y_ _camino hacia donde_ _la_ _esperaba su novio_ _._

 _Helius había conversado con sus padres y futuros suegros que él pensaba en pedirle matrimonio y entregarle el anillo de compromiso a solas. Quería algo privado para ambos._ _Por_ _supuesto_ _que lo_ _apoyaron en esa decisión_ _así_ _que_ _disponía de todo para planear como quería pedirle matrimonio_ _a la_ _princesa_ _de la Luna._

 _Era de_ _noche_ _las_ _estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, en_ _el_ _jardín_ _se_ _revelaba_ _un_ _camino lleno_ _de_ _pétalos_ _que se_ _dirigía_ _a un_ _lugar que ella conocía muy bien_ _y_ _estaba_ _un_ _letrero_ _que_ _decía_ _"Bombón sigue_ _el_ _camino_ _de_ _pétalos_ _."_

 _Serenity_ _quedaba sorprendida_ _mientras divisaba ese_ _camino, guiada por los pétalos caminaba a donde Helius la esperaba_ _y a_ _su llegada abrió más sus ojos_ _al_ _mirar una pequeña_ _mesa para dos. La mesa_ _consistía_ _con un_ _hermoso_ _mantel_ _rojo bordado, sobre ella_ _se_ _encontraba_ _un_ _florero_ _con_ _rosas blancas_ _, dos_ _platos_ _,_ _utensilios_ _, dos_ _copas_ _y a_ _lado una botella_ _de_ _champaña_ _. S_ _u sorpresa fue mayor_ _al_ _contemplar donde se encontraba todo eso pues era junto al lago su lugar favorito_ _,_ _miraba_ _que Helius se_ _aproximaba_ _a_ _paso_ _lento_ _hacia donde_ _se_ _encontraba ella_ _._

 _Helius_ _tomaba_ _la_ _mano_ _de Serenity, le_ _daba_ _un_ _pequeño beso_ _al_ _dorso_ _de_ _ella_ _y la_ _tomaba por_ _la_ _cintura atrayéndola hacia_ _a_ _él dándole_ _un_ _apasionado beso en sus labios_ _._ _Ella se dejaba llevar por ese agradable momento mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros de él y lo abrazaba con fuerza correspondiendo a ese beso._ _Se_ _fueron separando poco_ _a_ _poco_ _sin_ _dejar_ _de_ _abrazarse sus frentes quedaron unidas_ _._

─ _¿Me_ _extrañaste Bombón_ _?_

─ _Claro que_ _si amor_ _las horas_ _pasaban lentas_ _sin_ _verte considerando que_ _no_ _te había visto desde_ _el_ _almuerzo_ _._ _¿Dónde estabas,_ _que no_ _te miraba por ningún lado_ _?_

─ _Estaba organizando esta sorpresa_ _para_ _ti porque quería estar_ _a_ _solas contigo_ _y_ _tenía_ _que_ _hacerlo yo mismo_ _para que_ _todo saliera_ _a la_ _perfección_ _._ _¿Te_ _gusto la_ _sorpresa_ _?_

─ _Si me gusto_ _mucho estoy_ _sorprendida por esta sorpresa que me preparaste, bueno con todos los detalles que me has dado me sorprendes cada vez más._

 _Helius la_ _encaminaba_ _al que_ _sería su lugar, como todo_ _un caballero_ _cogió_ _la_ _silla_ _para que_ _se sentara y después se dirigió_ _a_ _su silla_ _para_ _tomar asiento_ _. Les_ _sirvieron_ _la_ _cena durante el tiempo que transcurría recordaban todo_ _lo que_ _han vivido_ _entre_ _risas_ _y_ _pequeños besos_ _._ _Llegaba_ _la hora para_ _entregarle_ _el_ _anillo_ _de_ _compromiso_ _._

 _El pelizabache se_ _levantaba de su lugar,_ _se_ _acercaba_ _a la_ _rubia_ _y se_ _inclinaba mientras tanto se apropiaba_ _de la_ _mano de ella._

 _Ella se_ _sorprendió_ _del_ _acto_ _del_ _príncipe dado_ _que no_ _entendía_ _lo que_ _estaba pasando_ _._

─ _Mi_ _dulce Bombón desde_ _que_ _te conocí,_ _ese_ _día donde_ _me_ _presenté por primera vez_ _me_ _dije_ _a mi_ _mismo_ _que_ _tu serías_ _mi_ _novia_ _. Lo se_ _éramos niños_ _,_ _pero eso_ _no era_ _ningún impedimento_ _para_ _empezar_ _a_ _quererte eres_ _tan_ _bella desde niña_ _. Con el_ _tiempo_ _mi_ _amor hacia a ti empezó a crecer cada día más y sigue aumentando. Eres_ _mi_ _todo, siempre juntos haciendo travesuras_ _,_ _jugando_ _,_ _comiendo_ _,_ _riendo de cualquier cosa_ _y_ _más cosas_ _que_ _hemos disfrutado_ _. Me_ _enamore_ _de_ _ti como_ _no_ _tienes_ _idea_ _por_ _ese_ _resplandor_ _tan_ _maravilloso_ _que_ _tienes es muy cálido_ _,_ _tu sonrisa_ _,_ _esos ojos_ _que me_ _derriten cuando_ _me_ _miran_ _,_ _así como_ _lo_ _estás haciendo ahora y eres_ _mi verdadero amor_ _. Mi alma_ _gemela_ _,_ _así como tú misma_ _lo_ _dijiste eso somos tu_ _y_ _yo,_ _almas_ _gemelas_ _que van a_ _encontrarse en_ _las_ _vidas_ _que_ _tengamos y seremos uno mismo. Siempre nos amaremos_ _hasta la_ _eternidad_ _mi_ _dulce Bombón_ _._

 _Helius sacaba una pequeña cajita_ _de_ _su bolso_ _del_ _pantalón_ _y_ _mientras tanto miraba_ _a_ _su Bombón._ _La_ _fue abriendo_ _, se_ _revelaba su contenido_ _era un_ _hermoso anillo_ _con_ _una_ _media_ _luna_ _y_ _pequeños zafiros encristalados encima_ _de_ _ella_ _._

─ _¿Serenity, mi_ _dulce Bombón desearías casarte_ _con_ _este guapo_ _,_ _atractivo príncipe y despertar_ _a mi_ _lado cada mañana_ _?_

─ _Si_ _acepto_ _mi_ _amado_ _Helius,_ _deseo despertar_ _a_ _tu lado cada mañana_ _y que seas lo primero que_ _mis ojos vean_ _al_ _abrirse_ _─lo_ _decía muy conmocionada_ _._

 _El_ _ojiazul_ _le_ _iba poniendo_ _el_ _anillo_ _de_ _compromiso en su dedo anular_ _de la_ _mano izquierda_ _con_ _una sonrisa_ _de_ _esas_ _que solo le_ _daba_ _a la_ _ojiazul_ _._

─ _Bombón, esta petición_ _la_ _tenía_ _que_ _hacer_ _intima entre_ _nosotros_ _dos y_ _pedirte matrimonio de la manera tradicional_ _._ _Ya_ _que_ _mañana será anunciado nuestro compromiso_ _,_ _pero yo quería tener este_ _bello_ _momento en privado y guardarlo en nuestras memorias solo para nosotros._

 _Serenity_ _estaba nostálgica en el tiempo que escuchaba todas esas impresionantes_ _palabras de_ _su_ _amado y_ _ella sabía_ _que la_ _amaba_ _,_ _pero_ _al_ _escuchar todo eso su mundo_ _era solo de_ _felicidad_ _. Era_ _muy diferente en decirlo al saberlo._

─ _Te amo tanto_ _que mi_ _amor por ti_ _no lo_ _puedo comparar_ _con nada,_ _es tan inmenso_ _mi_ _amor por ti_ _que me_ _llenas_ _del_ _todo_ _y me_ _haces_ _tan_ _feliz_ _al_ _tenerte_ _a mi_ _lado_ _. Por_ _eso ya_ _no_ _puedo esperar más_ _de que no_ _estés_ _a mi_ _lado, te necesito ya en_ _mi_ _vida para despertar juntos en cada amanecer_ _y lo primero_ _en mirar sean_ _esos ojos azules preciosos mirándome_ _._ _Mañana será nuestro compromiso_ _y_ _anunciaremos_ _la_ _fecha_ _de_ _nuestra boda_ _que_ _deseo_ _sea lo_ _más_ _pronto_ _posible_ _._

 _Serenity_ _estaba_ _tan_ _impresionada_ _con_ _cada_ _palabra que_ _mencionaba_ _Helius que las_ _lágrimas_ _le_ _salían por si mismas_ _,_ _pero_ _de_ _felicidad_ _y nostalgia._

─ _Te amo tanto_ _mi_ _Helius, es cierto todo lo que me dices_ _no_ _podemos_ _comparar_ _nuestro amor_ _con nada_ _y es_ _tan_ _inmenso_ _que no hay forma de_ _compararlo_ _._ _También deseo_ _que la_ _boda_ _sea lo_ _más_ _pronto_ _posible por_ _que no_ _puedo estar ni_ _un_ _día más_ _sin_ _ti_ _._

─ _Entonces_ _que_ _te parece si anunciamos_ _la_ _boda_ _que_ _sea en tres meses_ _._ _¿Estás_ _de_ _acuerdo_ _o_ _necesitas más tiempo_ _? ─_ _pedía en sus adentros_ _que_ _dijera_ _que_ _estaba bien con_ _ese_ _tiempo_ _._

─ _Es buen tiempo_ _para_ _preparar todo_ _,_ _está bien en tres meses será la boda y espero_ _que_ _pasen rápido_ _para_ _convertirme en tu esposa_ _mi_ _querido Helius_ _._

─ _Soy tan_ _feliz pues en unos meses seremos marido_ _y_ _mujer. Es_ _lo que_ _más anhelo se_ _me van_ _hacer eternos, pero estaré esperando_ _el gran_ _día_ _de_ _nuestra boda_ _─la_ _tomaba_ _de la_ _cintura_ _y la_ _pegaba a su cuerpo_ _y_ _le daba_ _un_ _beso lleno_ _de_ _amor_ _._

 _Ella_ _llevaba sus manos_ _hasta que_ _los posaba en sus hombros_ _y lo_ _atraía hacia ella_ _. Se_ _dejaba llevar por_ _ese_ _beso,_ _le_ _gustaba sentir sus labios sobre los_ _de_ _ella eran demasiado exquisitos_ _y no_ _quería separarse de ellos pero poco_ _a_ _poco fue deshaciendo el beso._

─ _Para mi_ _va hacer lo mismo se_ _me van_ _hacer_ _largos_ _estos tres meses_ _para_ _ser tu mujer_ _,_ _tu única dueña así como tú serás_ _solo_ _mío_ _._

─ _Bombón deseo tanto sentirte_ _entre_ _mis brazos hacerte mía_ _, que seas solo_ _mía_ _y mi_ _amada mujer_ _._ _Seré tu único dueño amor de eso no hay duda ─ella al escuchar eso se puso roja y a él le encantaba verla de esa manera._

 _Después_ _de ese_ _momento inolvidable para ambos dado que_ _lo_ _recordaran_ _por el resto de sus vidas se dirigieron_ _al_ _palacio_ _._ _Serenity quería mostrar su anillo de compromiso a la familia y contarle a Altaír todo lo que Helius le había preparado para pedirle matrimonio, los detalles que tuvo con ella y lo romántico que había sido todo._

* * *

 _Todos estaban en_ _la_ _sala_ _principal,_ _hablaban_ _de que_ _ya estaba todo preparado_ _para el_ _compromiso_ _de Helius y Serenity._ _En el tiempo que llegaban a la sala ambos tomados de la mano_ _,_ _fueron escuchando sobre los invitados_ _, la gran_ _celebración_ _que_ _causaba revuelo en toda_ _la_ _Galaxia_ _,_ _los últimos detalles, pero_ _lo_ _más importante_ _era_ _acerca_ _del_ _amor_ _que se_ _profesaban_ _y la_ _hermosa pareja_ _que_ _formaban_ _._

─ _Vemos_ _que_ _están bastante alegres por nuestro compromiso, pero creo_ _que se_ _van a poner más felices_ _al saber para_ _cuando es_ _nuestra boda_ _─llegaba_ _Helius con_ _una_ _gran_ _sonrisa_ _de_ _verlos_ _de_ _esa manera_ _._

─ _Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor_ _les_ _gustara_ _saber para_ _cuando será nuestra boda_ _y me_ _alegra verlos así_ _que_ _nuestra unión_ _sea_ _una_ _gran_ _bendición_ _para_ _nuestras familias_ _─Serenity_ _decía_ _con_ _una cálida sonrisa_

─ _Vaya, entonces ya tienen_ _la_ _fecha_ _para la_ _boda_ _. ¿Para_ _cuando decidieron_ _?_ _─preguntó_ _el_ _rey Sirio_ _._

─ _La_ _boda_ _se_ _realizara en tres meses, debido a que_ _no_ _soportamos estar_ _sin el_ _uno_ _al_ _otro esa fue_ _decision de ambos_ _─mencionó_ _el_ _peliazabache_ _._

─ _¡Tres_ _meses_ _!_ _─dijeron muy sorprendidas ambas madres_ _de_ _los prometidos_ _._

─ _Hijos, pero si es poco tiempo_ _para_ _planear_ _gran_ _acontecimiento_ _─musitó_ _la_ _madre_ _de Helius._

─ _Apoyo_ _a_ _Adhara_ _nos ponen en aprietos_ _para_ _preparar todo_ _lo de la_ _boda_ _─dijo_ _la_ _madre_ _de Serenity._

─ _Yo_ _no_ _veo_ _nada de_ _malo_ _que_ _sea en tres meses_ _,_ _nuestros hijos quieren estar juntos_ _así_ _se_ _hará_ _y además todos vamos_ _a_ _ayudar con los preparativos_ _de la boda ─se_ _escuchaba Apolinar_ _._

─ _Tienes razón futuro consuegro cuenten_ _con_ _nosotros_ _para_ _planear_ _la_ _boda_ _y_ _si esa es su decisión los apoyamos_ _._ _Mujeres dejen_ _de_ _ser dramáticas tenemos tiempo_ _para_ _organizar todo_ _lo de la_ _boda_ _─contestó Sirio_ _._

─ _Madre, solo_ _estamos anunciando_ _que_ _será en tres meses así_ _que no_ _habrá ningún cambio_ _solo_ _por darles tiempo para organizar una_ _gran_ _boda_ _─Helius se_ _acercaba_ _a_ _su madre_ _─mi_ _futura esposa_ _y_ _yo queremos estar juntos_ _lo_ _más_ _pronto_ _posible_ _,_ _si por nosotros fuera mañana mismo nos casábamos_ _._

─ _Por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _estoy de acuerdo hijo, nomas_ _que_ _nos tomaron por sorpresa y pensé_ _que_ _iba hacer en unos seis meses o más tiempo_ _─le daba_ _un abrazo y un_ _beso en su mejilla_ _estoy_ _tan_ _contenta_ _de_ _verte_ _tan_ _feliz_ _con la_ _mujer_ _que_ _amas_ _y_ _claro se convertirá en una buena esposa_ _-Adhara miraba_ _con_ _amor_ _a Serenity._

─ _De_ _eso_ _no hay_ _duda madre, será_ _la_ _mejor esposa_ _y_ _madre_ _de_ _mis hijos_ _. La_ _amo_ _con_ _toda_ _mi_ _vida_ _y sin_ _ella_ _no_ _tengo razón_ _para_ _vivir es_ _mi_ _todo_ _─ella_ _solo_ _asintió_ _con_ _una sonrisa_ _es_ _lo_ _mejor_ _que me a_ _pasado en_ _mi_ _vida desde_ _que la_ _conocí_ _y tan solo_ _siendo_ _un_ _niño_ _se_ _robó_ _mi_ _corazón_ _─decía_ _un_ _conmovido_ _Helius._

 _Serenity_ _escuchaba muy atenta_ _la_ _conversación_ _de_ _su prometido_ _con_ _su futura suegra_ _. Era la_ _mujer_ _mas_ _feliz_ _del_ _universo_ _al_ _prestar atención a_ _lo que_ _ellos hablaban_ _de_ _ella, por supuesto iba hacer_ _la_ _mejor esposa_ _y_ _madre_ _de_ _los hijos_ _que_ _tuvieran_ _de_ _eso estaba segura_ _. No, le_ _fallaría_ _al_ _amor_ _de_ _su vida_ _lo_ _daría todo por él_ _hasta_ _su propia vida_ _. Se_ _acercaba_ _a_ _su madre_ _para_ _mostrarle_ _el_ _anillo_ _de_ _compromiso_ _que le_ _había puesto su_ _prometido_ _._

─ _¡Madre_ _mira_ _el_ _anillo_ _que me_ _ha dado_ _Helius para_ _formalizar nuestro compromiso_ _!_ _─su madre_ _se_ _acercaba_ _y la abrazaba con_ _todo_ _el_ _amor_ _de_ _madre_ _._

─ _Hija mía es precioso Helius eligió_ _el_ _mejor anillo_ _para_ _ti_ _y el_ _más hermoso_ _que he_ _visto_ _. Vas_ _hacer_ _muy_ _feliz_ _a_ _lado_ _de_ _él estoy segura_ _de_ _eso_ _,_ _te ama tanto_ _al_ _igual_ _que_ _tu a él_ _._ _Eso es_ _lo mas_ _importante en_ _un_ _matrimonio_ _que_ _siempre este presente_ _el_ _amor_ _, la_ _confianza, paciencia_ _y_ _sobre todo la unión de pareja_ _. Con_ _eso serán_ _un_ _matrimonio feliz pero_ _con solo_ _verlos_ _a_ _ustedes_ _dos_ _sabemos_ _que_ _va hacer de esa manera ─_ _estaba_ _tan_ _contenta por ver_ _a_ _su hija llena_ _de_ _felicidad_ _._

─ _Lo se_ _madre Helius es todo_ _para mi._ _Es_ _mi vida entera,_ _sin_ _él_ _no_ _estaría completa y daría_ _mi_ _vida_ _para_ _protegerlo_ _lo_ _amo demasiado_ _. Sere la_ _mejor esposa_ _y_ _madre_ _de_ _nuestros hijos_ _─dijo_ _Serenity_ _muy contenta_ _._

 _Helius_ _se enteraba de lo que decía_ _su futura esposa y_ _se_ _sentía_ _tan_ _orgulloso_ _de_ _ella_ _que_ _hablara_ _de_ _esa manera_ _de_ _él_ _. La_ _amaba,_ _de_ _eso no tenía duda_ _que era_ _su único y verdadero amor_ _._ _Mientras_ _se_ _acercaba_ _a_ _ellas pensaba en_ _lo_ _dichoso_ _que_ _seria_ _con_ _su Bombón_ _y_ _una sonrisa aparecía en su_ _rostro._

─ _Para_ _protegerte_ _y_ _cuidarte estaré yo Bombón_ _,_ _eso está más que claro siempre_ _sere_ _tu_ _protector y_ _cuando lleguen nuestros hijos también los cuidare_ _,_ _los_ _protegeré_ _y_ _serán_ _mi_ _vida_ _al_ _igual_ _que_ _tu_ _─la_ _abrazaba_ _y le_ _daba_ _un_ _pequeño beso en sus labios_ _._

─ _Te amo, daría_ _mi_ _vida por ti_ _y_ _nuestros hijos_ _─le_ _daba_ _un_ _beso_ _un_ _poco más_ _largo del que_ _él_ _le_ _había_ _dado._

 _Ambas familias los miraban como_ _se_ _demostraban su amor la pareja_ _de_ _enamorados_ _._ _Realmente estaban felices_ _de que_ _sus hijos contrajeran nupcias,_ _el_ _rey Apolinar_ _y el_ _rey Sirio eran los más contentos_ _con la_ _unión_ _de_ _sus hijos pues_ _desde_ _niños eran muy_ _amigos y_ _esa amistad fue creciendo_ _hasta_ _quererse_ _como_ _hermanos_ _._ _Cuando nacieron_ _Serenity y_ _Helius ellos conversaban_ _que les_ _gustaba_ _la idea de que_ _sus hijos en_ _un_ _futuro_ _se_ _enamoraran_ _para_ _emparentar_ _._ _Eran_ _felices_ _al_ _ver_ _que_ _ellos_ _mismos_ _se_ _enamoraron_ _,_ _en poco tiempo serán consuegros y_ _se_ _daban_ _un abrazo._

─ _Mi_ _querido hermano ahora seremos consuegros_ _,_ _nuestro deseo_ _se_ _nos está cumpliendo y más por ellos mismos dado a que se enamoraron_ _─mencionó Apolinar_ _con_ _una sonrisa_ _._

─ _Así es hermano ya eres_ _mi_ _consuegro_ _─soltó una alegre carcajada_ _─sin_ _obligarlos_ _a que se_ _enamoraran a causa de_ _que_ _estamos en_ _contra de_ _eso_ _. No_ _nos hubiera salido_ _nada_ _bien si_ _lo_ _hubiéramos planeado_ _._ _Nuestros hijos desde niños tuvieron esa conexión,_ _sin saber_ _era amor_ _puro y_ _fue creciendo_ _hasta_ _enamorarse. Ahora míralos es_ _la_ _pareja_ _de_ _unos verdaderos enamorados_ _que_ _jamás hemos visto_ _─contestó Sirio_ _y_ _Apolinar_ _solo_ _asintió_ _._

 _Esa noche fue_ _de_ _festejo_ _solo para_ _ambas familias porque sus hijos estaban comprometidos. Mañana en la noche, sería_ _el_ _anuncio_ _del_ _compromiso_ _y la_ _boda de estos jóvenes_ _._ _Estaban divirtiéndose entre conversaciones y risas_ _les_ _gustaba convivir juntos eran solo una familia_ _._ _Después_ _de_ _pasarla_ _tan_ _bien_ _se_ _fueron_ _a_ _sus respectivas habitaciones_ _a_ _descansar, ya_ _que_ _mañana era el acontecimiento_ _y_ _necesitaban estar bien_ _para_ _recibir_ _a_ _todos los invitados_ _._

* * *

 _El_ _día_ _del_ _compromiso llegaba_ _con_ _una hermosa mañana_ _,_ _todo_ _se_ _miraba alegre_ _las_ _flores lucían hermosas como si sintieran_ _la_ _felicidad_ _de la_ _heredera_ _de la Luna y_ _los pajarillos cantaban alegremente_ _._ _Esto era posible por el Cristal de Plata había mañana y tarde con la luz del día y en la noche brillaba la Luna. Todo estaba bien organizado_ _y a la_ _perfección_ _para el_ _evento_ _de la_ _noche_ _._ _Todos estaban_ _con_ _sus deberes andaban_ _de un_ _lado_ _a_ _otro pues en unas_ _horas_ _empezaba_ _el_ _motivo de todo_ _ese_ _suceso_ _._

 _En_ _la_ _alcoba_ _de Serenity,_ _ella dormitaba tranquilamente, pero_ _la luz del_ _día_ _le_ _empezaba_ _a_ _molestar fue abriendo los ojos_ _lentamente_ _en tanto recordaba_ _que_ _en esa misma noche anunciarían su compromiso_ _. Se_ _levantaba poco_ _a_ _poco_ _con_ _una_ _gran_ _sonrisa_ _,_ _su cabello todo enmarañado_ _y se_ _sentaba_ _al_ _costado_ _de_ _su cama_ _._ _Estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba_ _y_ _bostezaba_ _al_ _mismo tiempo_ _._

 _En eso tocaban su puerta_ _y se_ _escuchaba_ _la_ _voz_ _de Luna._

─ _Serenity_ _te están esperando_ _para el_ _almuerzo y_ _me_ _mando tu madre_ _a_ _llamarte_ _._

─ _Adelante Luna_ _entra por_ _favor para que me_ _ayudes_ _a_ _vestirme_ _._

 _Luna_ _entraba_ _y_ _miraba_ _a Serenity con_ _una tierna sonrisa_ _. La_ _quería demasiado desde pequeña_ _la_ _cuidaba_ _y era_ _su_ _gran_ _adoración_ _._

─ _Mi Serenity_ _luces radiante en este día_ _─la_ _observaba tiernamente_

─ _¡Soy la_ _mujer más feliz_ _Luna, hoy ante_ _todos anunciaremos nuestra boda!_ _─exclamaba emocionada mientras tomaba su vestido_ _y_ _giraba_ _con el_ _muy alegre_ _._

 _Luna la_ _ayudaba_ _con el_ _cierre_ _del_ _vestido_ _,_ _después_ _le_ _cepillaba su hermoso cabello rubio y_ _le_ _gustaba cepillarlo_ _era_ _como una cascada dorada_ _. Serenity_ _ya estaba lista_ _para_ _bajar así que ambas salieron_ _de_ _su alcoba_ _._

 _En_ _el_ _comedor ya estaban todos_ _solo_ _faltaba ella_ _para que_ _sirvieran_ _el_ _almuerzo_ _._ _Mientras llegaba oía_ _las_ _risas_ _de_ _todos porque_ _la_ _pequeña_ _Capella_ _los_ _tenia_ _bastante divertidos_ _. Helius al_ _verla_ _se_ _levantaba_ _de_ _su silla_ _para_ _ir_ _a_ _su encuentro_ _._

─ _Buenos_ _días_ _mi querida_ _prometida_ _,_ _nos_ _has_ _hecho esperar por ti_ _y la_ _verdad me muero_ _de_ _hambre ─_ _dijo_ _un_ _sonriente_ _Helius._

─ _Buenos_ _días amor_ _,_ _discúlpame por hacerte esperar debido a que tú eres igual_ _que_ _yo cuando_ _se_ _trata_ _de comer ─le_ _daba_ _un_ _corto beso_ _._

─ _Estoy bromeando Bombón_ _,_ _por ti espero_ _el_ _tiempo_ _que sea_ _necesario_ _para_ _almorzar juntos_ _─la_ _tomaba_ _de la_ _mano_ _y se dirigían_ _a_ _sentar_ _a_ _sus lugares_ _._

 _La_ _ayudaba_ _a_ _sentarse recorriendo su silla porque era todo un caballero aparte_ _se_ _sentaban juntos_ _y_ _después_ _se_ _sentó él en su lugar_ _._

 _Todos miraban_ _a la_ _pareja, eran_ _tan_ _tiernos_ _y_ _cariñosos_ _._ _Sus_ _padres de ambos_ _gozaban_ _al_ _verlos_ _de_ _esa manera porque_ _no se_ _detenían por vergüenza_ _a_ _demostrar su amor y menos en cualquier lugar_ _._ _Ellos eran espontáneos_ _, el_ _protocolo_ _no les_ _importaba así eran_ _y_ _serán_ _de_ _esa manera siempre mostraban su amor en todo momento_ _._ _Así transcurría_ _el_ _almuerzo_ _entre_ _conversaciones_ _de lo que se_ _esperaba en_ _la_ _noche_ _y entre_ _risas_ _._

* * *

 _Llegaba_ _la_ _noche_ _, Serenity_ _estaba en su alcoba tomando_ _un_ _baño_ _de_ _tina_ _con_ _esencias_ _de_ _lilas_ _. Era_ _relajante_ _ese_ _baño_ _,_ _estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos_ _que no_ _escuchaba_ _lo que_ _sucedía en su balcón_ _._

 _Helius_ _andaba desesperado,_ _no la_ _había mirado desde_ _el_ _almuerzo a causa de que_ _se la_ _habían_ _llevado_ _para_ _organizar su atuendo_ _,_ _su madre_ _le_ _prohibió verla_ _hasta_ _en_ _la_ _noche dado_ _que lo_ _conocía muy bien_ _y_ _perdería tiempo en arreglarse_ _para el_ _compromiso_ _. Pero el no_ _estaba tranquilo_ _tenia que_ _verla_ _y_ _nadie_ _le_ _impediría ver_ _a_ _su Bombón ni siquiera su madre_ _._ _Salió_ _de_ _su alcoba_ _, se_ _dirigió_ _al_ _jardín donde daba_ _el_ _balcón_ _de_ _su amada y empezaba_ _a_ _subirlo por_ _las_ _ramas_ _que_ _estaban_ _al_ _costado_ _. No era_ _imposible en subirlo pues desde pequeño_ _se_ _trepaba a los arboles así_ _que_ _en un abrir_ _y_ _cerrar_ _de_ _ojos se encontraba en_ _el_ _balcón_ _._

 _Serenity_ _estaba_ _con_ _los ojos cerrados mientras tarareaba una canción._ _Le_ _gustaban tomarse esos baños_ _de_ _tina porque_ _la_ _dejaban muy relajada_ _,_ _tranquila_ _y con más_ _energía_ _._ _Esos momentos eran sagrados_ _para_ _ella dado que dejaba avisado_ _que no la_ _molestaran_ _hasta que_ _ella_ _las_ _ocupaba._

 _Helius_ _entraba_ _a la_ _alcoba_ _de_ _su amada pero_ _se le_ _hacia raro_ _no_ _verla ya_ _que el_ _suponía_ _que_ _estaba ahí._

─ _Bombón_ _─musitó muy bajito_ _─ ¿Bombón donde estas_ _?_ _─volvió_ _a_ _decir en voz baja_ _._

 _Se_ _iba adentrando_ _más a la_ _alcoba mientras tanto escuchaba_ _que_ _tarareaban una canción desde_ _el_ _baño. Prestaba atención a esa voz inconfundible_ _para_ _él_ _, era_ _como si_ _de un_ _hechizo_ _se_ _trataba_ _y lo_ _fuera guiando donde estaba ella_ _. La_ _puerta estaba abierta así_ _que se_ _acercaba poco_ _a_ _poco_ _a la entrada del_ _baño_ _, se_ _recargaba en_ _el umbral de la_ _puerta_ _lo que_ _miraban sus ojos_ _era lo más_ _exquisito_ _que_ _habían visto bueno_ _más_ _bien verla_ _de_ _esa manera_ _._ _Estaba anonadado_ _era_ _una diosa_ _con un_ _buen formado cuerpo todo en ella_ _era perfecto_ _su espalda_ _,_ _sus glúteos_ _y_ _sus piernas bien definidas_ _._ _Esa_ _era la vista que tenia_ _debido a que estaba_ _de_ _espaldas mientras tanto se secaba su cabello_ _dorado_ _sin darse cuenta que la observaban. No pudo evitar en mirarla_ _con_ _tanto deseo sentía_ _que_ _corría dentro_ _de_ _él algo_ _,_ _necesitaba tomarla_ _y_ _besarla en eso sentía_ _que_ _su miembro_ _se_ _empezaba_ _a_ _endurecer_ _. Sin_ _querer_ _se le_ _escapaba_ _un_ _gemido_ _sin_ _poder callarlo_ _._

 _Ella_ _había salido_ _de_ _esa refrescante ducha_ _de_ _tina_ _, se_ _sentía_ _con_ _muchos ánimos_ _y_ _tomaba su toalla_ _para_ _secarse su_ _largo_ _rubio cabello_ _._ _Estaba_ _tan_ _ensimismada en su canción_ _que no_ _notaba_ _que_ _alguien_ _la_ _estaba observando_ _hasta que_ _escucho_ _un_ _ruido_ _._ _Volteaba_ _lentamente no_ _sabia quien se encontraba mirándola, cuando sus ojos azules_ _se_ _cruzaban_ _con_ _los zafiros_ _que tenia_ _enfrente quedo paralizada_ _. No_ _articulo ninguna_ _palabra,_ _a causa de que_ _no le_ _salía ninguna_ _de_ _su boca su prometido_ _la_ _miraba_ _y_ _ella estaba completamente desnuda_ _._

 _Mientras ella iba girando_ _lentamente_ _su respiración_ _se_ _agitaba más_ _,_ _cuando quedaba frente_ _a_ _él sus ojos_ _se_ _abrieron aún más si_ _lo que_ _había visto_ _antes era_ _exquisito ahora_ _era lo_ _más exquisito_ _que_ _había mirado en toda su vida_ _._ _Sus ojos fueron bajando_ _a_ _sus senos eran_ _tan_ _blancos_ _, perfectos y_ _su pezón_ _de un_ _rosado maravilloso_ _._ _Después fue bajando_ _lentamente_ _su mirada_ _hasta que_ _llegaba_ _al monte de_ _venus_ _y_ _esas_ _piernas tonificadas_ _que lo_ _estaban volviendo_ _loco._

─ _¡B-B-Bombón en_ _v-v_ _-verdad_ _d-d_ _-discúlpame_ _!_ _─dijo balbuceando_ _Helius_ _pero en_ _el_ _fondo_ _de_ _su ser_ _no se_ _sentía arrepentido_ _._

 _Serenity_ _en ese instante reaccionaba_ _y con la_ _toalla_ _que_ _secaba su cabello_ _se_ _cubrió_ _con_ _ella_ _lo_ _más rápido posible_ _. No_ _salía_ _de_ _su asombro_ _que_ _estaba haciendo su prometido adentro_ _de_ _su alcoba pero más en su baño_ _._

─ _¿H-H-Helius que_ _haces aquí en_ _mi_ _alcoba_ _?_ _─preguntaba muy nerviosa, pero sobre todo avergonzada_ _._

─ _Perdóname Bombón yo_ _solo_ _quería verte es_ _que no_ _te había mirado desde_ _el_ _almuerzo_ _y_ _te extrañaba mucho ─lo dijo agachando su rostro hacia abajo no quería incomodarla._

 _Ella lo observaba con tanto cariño que se le hacía tierno la forma en como bajaba su rostro caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amado y lo jalaba para adentro del baño en eso lo abrazaba fuertemente._

─ _No tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor yo también deseaba verte, pero me tuvieron muy ocupada que no pude escaparme para mirarte por un momento ─ levantaba su rostro para verlo y añadió con una sonrisa ─ya no me dio tiempo para buscarte porque tenía que ducharme y vestirme para el anuncio de nuestro compromiso ─le daba un beso en sus labios._

 _Él_ _correspondió_ _al_ _beso_ _de_ _su amada así_ _que la_ _apretaba con más desesperación_ _,_ _en_ _un_ _movimiento_ _la_ _toalla_ _de Serenity se_ _deshizo_ _de_ _su amarre_ _y_ _dejaba al descubierto_ _la_ _parte_ _de_ _atrás_ _al_ _desnudo_ _. Helius_ _empezaba_ _a_ _recorrerla por toda su desnuda espalda_ _y se_ _apartaba_ _de_ _sus labios, comenzaba_ _a_ _darle besos húmedos por su delgado_ _y_ _blanco cuello_ _._

 _Se le_ _escapaba_ _un_ _gemido_ _de placer a_ _ella, desbordaba sensaciones_ _que_ _jamás había sentido_ _era_ _algo ardiente pues empezaba_ _a_ _experimentar en sus adentros como comenzaba_ _un_ _fluido_ _a_ _salir_ _de_ _su feminidad quería_ _que no_ _parara_ _._

 _Luna_ _estaba caminando por los pasillos_ _de las_ _alcobas_ _se_ _dirigía_ _a la de Serenity._ _Tocaba_ _la_ _puerta, pero_ _al no_ _recibir respuesta giraba_ _el_ _pobo_ _para_ _entrar_ _._ _Mientras asomaba su cabeza_ _para_ _ver de un lado a otro si estaba_ _la_ _rubia_ _._

─ _¿Serenity_ _ya terminaste_ _?_ _─preguntó_ _Luna._

 _Él_ _al saber que_ _su Bombón_ _le_ _correspondía seguía bajando_ _lentamente con_ _besos, su cuerpo ardía_ _de_ _pasión_ _y_ _ya_ _le_ _faltaba poco para llegar_ _a lo que_ _deseaba_ _a_ _sus senos iba_ _a_ _moverse_ _para que la_ _toalla cayera_ _al_ _suelo por completo cuando escuchaba una voz_ _que_ _entraba_ _a la_ _alcoba_ _de Serenity._

 _La_ _ojiazul estaba en_ _el_ _mejor momento_ _de_ _su vida_ _al_ _sentir_ _de_ _esa manera_ _a_ _su prometido_ _._ _Cada beso_ _que le_ _daba por su cuello_ _era_ _excitante, pero_ _más_ _cuando estaba_ _a_ _punto_ _de_ _llegar_ _a_ _sus senos_ _._ _En eso oí_ _a_ _a_ _Luna. Se_ _apartaba bruscamente_ _de_ _él, cerraba_ _la_ _puerta_ _con_ _cuidado_ _sin_ _hacer ruido y después_ _se_ _acomodaba_ _la_ _toalla_ _._

 _Ambos_ _sonrían como si los hubieran descubierto en una travesura_ _. Serenity le_ _hacia señas_ _a Helius para que no_ _hiciera ruido_ _._

 _Luna se_ _aproximaba_ _a la_ _puerta_ _del_ _baño_ _y_ _tocaba_ _._

─ _¿Serenity_ _estas allí adentro_ _?_

─ _Si Luna,_ _todavía_ _no_ _termino puedes regresar en_ _15_ _minutos por_ _favor me_ _falta poco_ _─su_ _rostro_ _estaba_ _tan_ _rojo por_ _la_ _situación en_ _la que_ _se encontraban._

─ _Está bien regreso en_ _un_ _momento debido_ _a que_ _voy_ _a_ _revisar_ _el_ _salón_ _para_ _ver_ _que_ _este todo en orden_ _─caminaba_ _a la_ _salida_ _de la_ _alcoba_ _para_ _mirar por_ _ultima_ _vez_ _que_ _todo estuviera_ _perfecto._

 _Serenity al_ _escuchar_ _que_ _cerraban_ _la_ _puerta_ _se_ _asomaba_ _para_ _ver_ _que Luna_ _ya_ _se_ _había marchado_ _._

─ _Ya escuchaste amor tengo_ _que_ _prepararme_ _para_ _nuestra_ _fiesta de_ _compromiso_ _._ _Así_ _que_ _usted_ _mi_ _príncipe azul también tiene_ _que_ _ir_ _a_ _vestirse_ _para la_ _ocasión ─_ _le daba_ _un_ _beso_ _._

 _Él_ _se_ _dejaba_ _llevar_ _por_ _ese_ _beso_ _._

─ _Estaría mejor si continuamos en donde_ _Luna_ _nos interrumpió estábamos en una situación muy candente_ _─lo dice_ _en broma_ _y le_ _guiña_ _el_ _ojo_

 _Ella_ _le daba_ _un_ _golpe en_ _el_ _brazo_ _._

─ _¿Porque_ _me_ _golpeas Bombón_ _?_ _─haciendo_ _un_ _puchero_ _._

─ _Recuerda_ _que solo_ _en unos meses estaremos casados_ _y_ _ya_ _no_ _nos separaremos_ _._ _Nadie nos molestara en esa situación candente como tu_ _lo_ _dijiste_ _─lo_ _miraba pícaramente_ _._

 _La_ _tomaba_ _de la_ _cintura_ _y la_ _estrechaba_ _a_ _su cuerpo_ _entre_ _tanto_ _la_ _besaba_ _._

─ _No me_ _tientes_ _con_ _esa mirada Bombón_ _que no me_ _voy_ _a_ _detener_ _y lo_ _sabes muy bien_ _._

 _Serenity_ _abría_ _la_ _puerta_ _de_ _su baño_ _y se_ _asomaba_ _para_ _observar en caso_ _de que Luna_ _hubiera regresado_ _._ _Sujetaba_ _la_ _mano_ _de Helius y lo_ _guiaba_ _al_ _balcón_ _para que se_ _marchara dado a que esa_ _era la_ _única manera_ _de que no lo_ _vieran_ _._

─ _Nos_ _vemos en_ _un_ _rato_ _,_ _tienes_ _que_ _lucir muy guapo_ _y_ _apuesto_ _─lo_ _dijo_ _de_ _una_ _forma_ _muy coqueta_ _._

─ _Te veo_ _al_ _rato_ _pues quiero disfrutar nuestra noche_ _de_ _compromiso_ _a_ _tu lado_ _y_ _ni creas_ _que_ _te_ _vas a_ _separar_ _de mi_ _─le daba_ _un_ _beso_ _y_ _bajaba_ _del_ _balcón_ _._

 _En eso tocaban su puerta_ _era Luna que_ _regresaba_ _para_ _ayudarla_ _con_ _su vestido_ _y_ _peinado_ _. Ella se_ _maquillaba debido_ _que_ _disfrutaba en hacerlo_ _y_ _quería algo_ _natural_ _pero resaltando las sombras en sus ojos_ _._

* * *

 _Helius se_ _encontraba en su alcoba asignada también terminaba_ _con_ _su atuendo_ _._ _Consistía_ _en una_ _camisa_ _de manga_ _larga_ _color_ _gris_ _,_ _chaleco corto_ _y un_ _saco gris oscuro_ _largo hasta la_ _mitad_ _del_ _muslo con botones plateados del emblema de su reino_ _, el_ _pantalón_ _y_ _botines_ _negros. Su_ _coleta baja bien peinada_ _de la_ _misma_ _forma_ _como estaba acostumbrado_ _a_ _usarla_ _._ _Caminaba_ _de un_ _lado_ _a_ _otro todo desesperado_ _._

 _Estaba pensando en_ _Serenity_ _pero_ _al_ _recordarla desnuda_ _y que_ _había tocado su piel su_ _rostro se_ _tornaba rojo_ _._

─ _Bombón eres una diosa_ _, ese_ _cuerpo_ _que hoy_ _disfrute en verlo_ _y_ _tocarlo fue_ _tan_ _excitante que quería hacerte mía en_ _ese_ _mismo instante_ _._ _Perderme en ti, pero_ _pronto_ _llegara_ _ese_ _momento mágico_ _entre_ _tu_ _y_ _yo_ _─musitó_ _y_ _una sonrisa_ _se_ _dejaba ver en su_ _rostro._

 _Estaba perdido en_ _ese_ _recuerdo_ _dado que no_ _observo cuando sus_ _dos_ _hermanos entraban_ _para_ _llevarlo_ _al_ _gran salón_ _._

─ _¡Mira la_ _cara_ _de_ _idiota_ _que_ _tiene_ _solo_ _él sabe en_ _que_ _estará pensando a causa de_ _que_ _esta todo rojo! ─_ _comentó_ _Antares_ _todo divertido_ _al_ _encontrar_ _a_ _su hermano_ _tan_ _ensimismado_ _._

─ _Por favor no_ _empieces_ _con_ _tus cosas_ _Antares_ _déjalo tranquilo_ _─pero_ _no_ _resistió en preguntar ─_ _¿En_ _que_ _estas pensando_ _Helius,_ _porque estas todo rojo_ _?_ _─preguntaba Hadar_ _._

 _Helius_ _reaccionaba cuando escuchaba_ _las_ _voces_ _de_ _sus hermanos_ _y_ _giraba_ _para_ _verlos_ _._

─ _¿En_ _que_ _momento llegaron_ _? ─_ _pregunto ya_ _que no_ _quiso_ _responder la_ _pregunta_ _de_ _Hadar estaba_ _con_ _pena_ _a causa de que lo_ _encontraron_ _de_ _esa manera_ _._

 _Antares no_ _aguantaba más_ _y_ _soltaba una carcajada_ _._

─ _Me_ _imagino en_ _que_ _pensabas hermanito_ _de_ _seguro cosas pervertidas_ _─seguía burlándose_ _de_ _él_ _._

─ _No_ _digas estupideces_ _,_ _te he encontrado en peores situaciones cuando estas_ _pensando_ _en tu princesa_ _de Venus ─le_ _regresaba_ _la_ _sonrisa había logrado su cometido_ _._

 _El_ _peliplata ya_ _no_ _mencionó_ _nada._

─ _¡Basta los_ _dos! ─_ _exclamó_ _el_ _pelicastaño_ _─Nos_ _mandaron por ti_ _para_ _llevarte_ _al_ _gran salón así_ _que_ _vámonos llego_ _la hora_ _─miraba_ _a_ _su hermano menor._

─ _Ya_ _era hora de que_ _empezara_ _la fiesta_ _vamos_ _─un_ _entusiasta_ _peliazabache_ _se oía._

 _Los tres hermanos salieron de la alcoba de Helius y se dirigían a la gran fiesta._

* * *

 _En el salón todo estaba perfectamente decorado. Lamparas de cristal se miraban en el techo eran muy lujosas, arreglos florales se encontraban por todas partes, las mesas alrededor del todo el lugar con manteles blancos bordados y el diamante sobre el color zafiro por orden de la princesa, los centros de mesa eran bases de cristal con flores, las sillas al igual con forros blancos y los listones zafiro, las vajillas, copas, utensilios y las botellas de champaña se encontraban sobre la mesa._

 _Los invitados empezaban a llegar al gran acontecimiento del anuncio del compromiso de Helius y Serenity. Todos quedaban maravillados por lo lujoso que se encontraba todo el lugar era como estar en un sueño de fantasía. Los encargados del evento sentaban a los invitados en sus lugares._

 _El rey Apolinar junto a su esposa la reina Serenidad se encontraban con los reyes de Kinmoku recibiendo a los invitados. Altaír ya estaba en su lugar a lado de su esposo Rigel, sus pequeños Capella y Deneb._

 _Helius y sus hermanos se acercaban donde se encontraban sus padres y los futuros suegros del ojiazul. Estaban tan contentos que en los rostros de todos se miraba la felicidad sería una gran noche para todos._

 _Llegaban los reyes de Mercurio y su hija llamada Adalis. Ella era la princesa de Mercurio, una Sailor de la Luna y la prometida de Hadar. Saludaban a los anfitriones conversaron, después se fueron a la mesa reservada para ellos._

 _Hadar se fue con ellos quería estar con su prometida._

─ _Te quería ver solo esperaba el momento en que llegaras ─le daba un pequeño beso._

─ _También yo ya te extrañaba deseaba verte ─ahora ella le daba un beso._

 _En tanto llegaban los reyes del planeta de Venus con su hija Isis. Era la princesa de Venus, una Sailor de la Luna y la prometida de Antares. Al igual conversaron con ambas familias Antares los acompañaba a su lugar._

─ _Hace tiempo que te estaba esperando mi Diosa del Amor ─la abrazaba y le daba un beso._

─ _Mi gruñonsito ya deseaba verte, pero tenemos toda la noche para estar juntos y bailar ─una emotiva Isis se escuchaba._

─ _¿Bailar? Pero no me gusta mejor nos vamos al jardín para estar solos por un rato._

─ _Es una buena idea sin embargo vamos a bailar también ─él asintió sabía bien que no le iba a convencer de lo contrario._

 _Durante el tiempo que estaban conversando los anfitriones recibían más invitados llegaban los reyes de Marte, Júpiter y la Tierra. La princesa Hestia de Marte al igual que la princesa Juno de Júpiter eran_ _Sailors_ _de la Luna. El príncipe_ _Endymion_ _estaba comprometido con Hestia estaban en arreglos de que ella dejara de ser una_ _Sailor_ _para convertirse en la reina de la Tierra._

 _En cambio, Juno era la prometida de Calisto el guerrero más fiel de su planeta Júpiter._

 _Fueron guiados a sus mesas para que tomaran asiento y empezaran a disfrutar de la fiesta._

 _Helius ya estaba todo impaciente de que su Bombón no hacia acto de presencia ya todos los invitados estaban presentes y en sus lugares. En eso miraba hacia los escalones y quedaba atónito a lo que sus zafiros observaban. Sin pensarlo iba a su encuentro a paso lento ya que estaba por bajar._

 _Serenity se acercaba a los escalones para bajar. Se miraba realmente bella su vestido era de una sola manga de hombro, ceñido a su cuerpo, largo con vuelo abajo, color zafiro y zapatillas plateadas. Su peinado era diferente no quiso sus coletas así que era una coleta de lado, maquillada al natural, pero sus ojos resaltaban con las sombras gris oscuras, delineador en sus ojos, un poco de rubor y el color de sus labios rojos._

 _Él_ _se_ _encontraba_ _al_ _lado_ _de_ _los escalones con el rostro impaciente esperándola_ _para_ _coger su mano_ _y_ _llevarla_ _al_ _centro_ _del_ _salón_ _para_ _bailar su primera pieza_ _._

 _Ella_ _bajaba los escalones_ _lentamente_ _porque miraba_ _a_ _su prometido todo impaciente_ _y se_ _divertía_ _al_ _verlo_ _de_ _esa manera_ _. Hasta que_ _pisaba_ _el_ _último escalón_ _y se_ _situaba_ _a_ _su lado_ _._

 _Por fin_ _llegaba_ _con_ _él_ _y se_ _adueñaba_ _de_ _su mano_ _le_ _daba_ _un_ _beso_ _. La_ _tomaba_ _de la_ _cintura_ _para_ _encaminarse_ _al_ _centro_ _._

─ _Bombón te vez bellísima_ _y_ _más_ _con ese_ _vestido_ _que_ _te queda_ _ceñido_ _perfectamente a_ _tu cuerpo_ _._ _Resaltando todo tu bien formado cuerpo_ _─le_ _daba una mirada coqueta_ _y le_ _guiño_ _el_ _ojo_ _._

─ _Por favor Helius no me_ _digas esas cosas en este momento todos nos están mirando_ _─estaba toda sonrojada_ _,_ _pero agradecía por sus adentros_ _que_ _tal vez_ _no se le_ _notara mucho por_ _el_ _maquillaje_ _._

 _Se_ _situaban en_ _medio del_ _salón_ _,_ _hacia_ _la_ _señal_ _con_ _su mano_ _para que la_ _orquesta empezara_ _a_ _tocar_ _y la_ _pegaba a su cuerpo_ _con la_ _otra mano_ _le_ _agarraba_ _la_ _mano_ _de_ _ella y la extendía_ _._

 _La_ _orquesta tocaba una melodía lenta_ _para la_ _bella pareja_ _._

 _Él empezaba_ _a_ _guiarla por todo_ _el_ _lugar_ _se_ _acoplaban_ _a la_ _perfección eran hechos_ _el_ _uno_ _para el_ _otro_ _de_ _eso_ _no_ _había ninguna duda_.

─ _Sabes Bombón_ _,_ _en este momento quisiera estar contigo en tu alcoba_ _y_ _terminar_ _lo que_ _dejamos pendiente_ _._ _Esa_ _imagen_ _tuya completamente desnuda_ _la_ _tengo grabada en_ _mi_ _mente_ _y la_ _verdad estoy tratando_ _de_ _controlarme_ _de no_ _salir_ _de_ _aquí_ _e_ _irnos_ _para_ _estar_ _solo tú y yo_ _─se lo_ _dijo cercas_ _de_ _su oído_ _._

 _Ella_ _respingaba_ _a lo que_ _escuchaba esa nueva confesión_ _de_ _su prometido_ _, al_ _igual también deseaba estar_ _con_ _él_ _de_ _esa_ _forma tan_ _íntima_ _._

─ _Helius por_ _lo que_ _más quieras contrólate ya deja_ _de_ _pensar en eso estamos en_ _medio de_ _nuestro baile_ _._ _Llegará_ _el_ _día_ _de_ _estar juntos así_ _que_ _por_ _hoy_ _tienes_ _que_ _comportarte_ _─musitó muy sonrojada_ _._

 _Al_ _verla así_ _le_ _daba una sonrisa muy seductora_ _._

─ _Si lo que_ _más quiero eres tú Bombón_ _,_ _es imposible_ _que_ _deje_ _de_ _pensar en tu desnudez cuando_ _con_ _este vestido ceñido_ _a_ _tu cuerpo_ _me lo_ _recuerde_ _a_ _cada momento_ _._ _Es tu_ _culpa_ _por tener_ _un_ _cuerpo_ _de_ _Diosa_ _y_ _tratare_ _de_ _comportarme_ _,_ _pero_ _no_ _te aseguro_ _nada ─la_ _miraba profundamente_ _y_ _agregó ─s_ _é_ _que el_ _día_ _se_ _acercara_ _para_ _tenerte entre mis brazos_ _,_ _pero en este segundo_ _lo_ _veo_ _tan_ _lejano_ _._

 _Ella le_ _devolvía_ _la_ _mirada_ _con_ _tanto amor_ _se_ _derretía por todas esas cosas_ _que le_ _decía_ _era_ _único_ _no_ _había nadie_ _que lo_ _pudiera igualar estaba convencida_ _de_ _eso_ _._

─ _Tú_ _también eres_ _lo que_ _más quiero_ _,_ _tengo claro_ _que se_ _nos_ _van_ _hacer_ _largos_ _estos tres meses_ _para_ _estar juntos_ _y_ _ser_ _solo_ _uno mismo_ _─con_ _su mano izquierda_ _le_ _acariciaba_ _la_ _mejilla_ _._

 _Era el hombre_ _más feliz_ _de_ _todo_ _el_ _universo porque tenía_ _a la_ _mujer_ _que_ _tanto amaba_ _y con tan solo_ _una caricia en su_ _rostro lo_ _hacía estar contento_ _._

─ _Te amo Bombón_ _._

─ _Te amo_

 _Terminaba_ _la_ _melodía_ _del_ _baile_ _de_ _los jóvenes príncipes los presentes empezaban aplaudir_ _con_ _alegría_ _de_ _ver_ _a_ _esta pareja_ _tan_ _enamorada_ _._ _Ellos respondieron_ _con_ _una pequeña reverencia_ _de_ _agradecimiento_ _._

 _Los_ _reyes_ _Lunar y de Kinmoku se_ _acercaban en donde_ _se_ _encontraban sus hijos_ _para_ _hacer_ _el_ _anuncio oficial_ _del_ _compromiso_ _. Los padres de Serenity se_ _situaban_ _a_ _lado_ _de_ _ella_ _y_ _los_ _padres de Helius a_ _su lado_ _._

 _El_ _rey Apolinar tomaba_ _la palabra._

─ _¡Bienvenidos queridos_ _amigos al_ _Reino_ _Lunar!_ _Esta noche estamos_ _de fiesta_ _por_ _el_ _compromiso_ _de_ _nuestra hija_ _Serenity_ _─tomaba_ _la_ _mano_ _de_ _su esposa_ _─con el_ _príncipe_ _Helius de Kinmoku. Nos_ _honran_ _con_ _su presencia_ _al_ _estar aquí acompañándonos en este momento_ _de_ _felicidad_ _para_ _ambas familias_ _─miraba_ _a_ _su hija_ _y_ _después_ _a_ _Helius_ _y_ _añadió_ _─así_ _que_ _esperamos disfruten_ _de_ _esta_ _gran_ _velada_ _._

 _Ahora_ _Sirio_ _era el que_ _tomaba_ _la palabra._

─ _Bienvenidos como dijo_ _mi amigo,_ _hermano_ _y_ _futuro consuegro_ _al_ _compromiso_ _de_ _nuestros hijos_ _─se_ _adueñaba_ _de la_ _mano_ _de_ _su mujer luego agregó_ _─mi_ _esposa_ _y_ _yo estamos enormemente agradecidos por su presencia_ _._ _Así es,_ _se_ _anunciará formalmente_ _el_ _compromiso_ _de_ _nuestro hijo_ _Helius con la_ _princesa Serenity_ _de la Luna y que_ _sea_ _de_ _su agrado esta_ _gran_ _noche_ _._

 _Helius_ _en_ _ese_ _instante_ _que_ _su_ _padre_ _termino su discurso prosiguió_ _:_

─ _Esta noche será una_ _de las_ _más memorables_ _para mi_ _Bombón_ _y mi persona._ _Debido_ _a que_ _nuestro compromiso_ _se hara oficial ante_ _todos ustedes_ _y en_ _toda_ _la_ _Galaxia_ _._ _Quiero_ _decirles_ _que_ _desde_ _que mire_ _por primera vez_ _a la_ _princesa_ _Serenity_ _cautivo_ _mi_ _corazón éramos_ _tan solo_ _unos pequeños, pero_ _me_ _enamore_ _de_ _ella_ _sin saber lo que era el_ _amor_ _y con el_ _pasar_ _del_ _tiempo_ _me_ _enamoro cada día más_ _─le_ _daba_ _un_ _beso en_ _el_ _dorso_ _de_ _su mano pues_ _no la_ _había soltado_ _._

 _Ella le_ _daba esa sonrisa_ _que solo a_ _él_ _le podia_ _regalar mientras_ _con_ _sus labios_ _le_ _decía_ _te_ _amo_ _._

─ _Sólo es_ _el_ _anuncio porque_ _el_ _anillo_ _se lo_ _entregue ayer ─pasaba su mano por su cabello ante ese hecho rieron los presentes y luego añadió ─_ _Majestades_ _de la Luna_ _tengan por seguro_ _que_ _su hija va hacer realmente feliz_ _a mi_ _lado_ _,_ _nunca_ _le_ _faltara_ _nada_ _porque_ _la_ _amo demasiado_ _y_ _por_ _ella daría todo_ _hasta mi_ _propia vida_ _._

 _Serenity no_ _aguantaba más_ _y le_ _daba_ _un_ _beso en esos dulces labios_ _que_ _tanto_ _le_ _gustaban probar_ _._

 _Lo_ _tomaba por sorpresa él_ _solo se_ _dejaba llevar por_ _el_ _beso_ _de_ _su prometida pegándola hacia_ _a_ _él en eso_ _se_ _apartaban_ _con_ _pequeños besos uniendo sus frentes_ _._

─ _Te amo_ _mi_ _príncipe_ _Helius._

─ _Te amo_ _mi_ _dulce Bombón_ _─retoma su discurso_ _─la_ _boda_ _será_ _en tres meses esperamos contar_ _con_ _su presencia nuevamente_ _para ese gran_ _acontecimiento_ _. Nos_ _honraran_ _con_ _su asistencia en_ _el_ _día_ _más especial e_ _importante_ _para mi_ _futura esposa_ _y mi persona. Que_ _continúe_ _la_ _celebración todos_ _a_ _divertirse_ _─se_ _va_ _con_ _su prometida_ _a_ _su_ _mesa para_ _tomar sus lugares_ _._

 _La_ _cena transcurría_ _con_ _conversaciones_ _y_ _risas_ _. La_ _orquesta tocaba música alegre_ _para que_ _los invitados_ _la_ _disfrutaran_ _._ _Todos estaban contentos, siempre_ _que se_ _trataban_ _de_ _los reinos_ _de la Luna o_ _Kinmoku en dar_ _fiestas_ _eran_ _las_ _mejores en toda_ _la Galaxia y_ _todos querían asistir_ _._

 _Helius al_ _observar_ _que_ _todos terminaron_ _le_ _daba_ _un_ _beso_ _a Serenity y se_ _levantaba_ _de_ _su lugar_ _._ _Buscaba_ _a_ _sus hermanos_ _y al_ _verlos_ _les_ _hacia una señal ellos_ _solo_ _asintieron_ _._

 _Se_ _acercaba_ _a la_ _orquesta_ _y se_ _apropiaba_ _de_ _su guitarra pues Hadar_ _se_ _había encargado_ _de_ _poner sus instrumentos_ _para_ _cuando llegara_ _la hora._ _Sus hermanos ya estaban preparándose Hadar en su teclado_ _y Antares con_ _su_ _bajo. Los_ _músicos tenían_ _las_ _notas musicales_ _de la_ _canción_ _de Helius gracias a_ _su hermano_ _mayor._

 _Se_ _aproxima_ _al_ _micrófono_ _:_

─ _Hace unos meses atrás quería plasmar_ _mi_ _amor por ti Bombón_ _y se me_ _ocurrió una_ _idea de_ _escribirte esta canción_ _._ _Está inspirada en los sucesos_ _de_ _nuestro amor espero te guste_ _─empieza_ _con_ _los acordes en su guitarra_ _._

 _Serenity al_ _escuchar_ _la_ _voz_ _de Helius_ _volteaba_ _a la_ _dirección donde se encontraba_ _la_ _orquesta estaba realmente sorprendida_ _al_ _verlo_ _con_ _una guitarra pero más_ _al saber de_ _esa canción_ _que_ _había escrito_ _para_ _ella_ _._

 _Todos estaban_ _con_ _sorpresa en sus rostros_ _al saber que el_ _príncipe_ _Helius le_ _dedicaba una canción_ _a_ _su princesa_ _. Los padres de ambos de_ _igual manera_ _se_ _encontraban sorprendidos._

─ _Bombón lo que te voy a mostrar solamente tu_ _y_ _yo_ _lo_ _vamos_ _a_ _ver espero te guste_ _─Helius le_ _comentó por_ _medio de_ _su mente_ _._

 _Ella_ _quedaba estupefactada por_ _la_ _manera en como_ _se_ _comunicaba_ _Helius_ _pero_ _lo_ _más_ _que la_ _sorprendió_ _que_ _ella también_ _lo_ _hacia_ _._

─ _Cualquier cosa_ _que_ _venga_ _de_ _ti_ _me_ _gusta amor_ _─le_ _respondía_ _con_ _su mente_ _de la_ _misma manera_ _que_ _él_ _lo_ _había hecho_ _._

 _Helius_ _mostraba una sonrisa_ _de lo que Serenity le_ _había respondido y empezaba_ _a_ _cantar_ _la_ _canción_ _a_ _su amada_ _._

 _La mire y_ _sentí_ _que el_ _cielo_

 _Se_ _posó_ _ante_ _mis ojos_

 _La mire_ _y en un segundo pude ver_

 _Mil estrellas en su_ _rostro_

 _En eso Helius_ _le_ _mostraba_ _a Serenity_ _cuando_ _se_ _conocieron_ _de_ _pequeños, los momentos_ _que_ _pasaban juntos_ _y_ _todas_ _las_ _travesuras_ _que_ _hacían_ _._

 _Me_ _miro y sea encadenado_

 _A mi loco_ _corazón_

 _Nunca_ _vi_ _o ningún mortal mujer más bella_

 _No_ _supimos_ _que_ _paso_

 _Pues_ _me_ _perdí_ _,_ _en su mirada_ _,_ _en su cabello,_ _en su sonrisa_

 _Y le_ _entregue en_ _un_ _segundo_ _el_ _corazón toda_ _mi_ _vida_

 _Y Me_ _perdí_

 _Gustosamente en el misterio_ _de_ _sus labios_

 _Y_ _en_ _un_ _segundo_

 _Me he_ _enamorado_

 _Es_ _que el_ _amor_

 _La_ _atravesó_ _igual_ _que a mi_

 _Este flechazo_

 _Después_ _el panorama_ _cambiaba_ _al_ _jardín_ _de Kinmoku_ _donde_ _le_ _pedía_ _que_ _fuera su novia, se daban su primer beso, dulce y tierno._ _Luego en_ _su_ _fiesta de_ _los_ _16_ _años, donde daban_ _a_ _conocer su noviazgo_ _y ese_ _día fue_ _especial para ambos._

 _La mire y_ _sentí_ _que el_ _cielo_

 _Se_ _posó_ _ante_ _mis ojos_

 _La mire y_ _en_ _un_ _segundo pude ver_

 _Mil estrellas en su_ _rostro_

 _Me_ _miro y sea encadenado_

 _A mi loco_ _corazón_

 _Nunca_ _vi_ _o ningún mortal mujer más bella_

 _No_ _supimos_ _que_ _paso_

 _Pues_ _me_ _perdí en su mirada_ _,_ _en su cabello,_ _en su sonrisa_

 _Y le_ _entregue en_ _un_ _segundo_ _el_ _corazón toda_ _mi_ _vida_

 _Y me_ _perdí_

 _Gustosamente_ _en_ _el_ _misterio_ _de_ _sus labios_

 _Y_ _en segundo_

 _Me he_ _enamorado_

 _En seguida, se manifestaba la ocasión cuando le pedía matrimonio esa noche romántica y memorable para ambos. El momento que le colocaba el anillo en su dedo, las lágrimas de felicidad de ella y ese beso tierno. Por último, se presentaba cuando la miraba completamente desnuda y los dos perdiéndose en la pasión de ese beso que los hacía sentir sensaciones que jamás habían sentido._

 _Pues_ _me_ _perdí en su mirada_ _,_ _en su cabello_ _,_ _en su sonrisa_

 _Y le_ _entregue en_ _un_ _segundo_ _el_ _corazón toda_ _mi_ _vida_

 _Y me_ _perdí_

 _Gustosamente en_ _el_ _misterio_ _de_ _sus labios_

 _Y_ _en un segundo_

 _Me he_ _enamorado_

 _Es_ _que el_ _amor_

 _La_ _atravesó igual_ _que a mi_

 _Este flechazo_

 _Al_ _terminar_ _la_ _canción_ _,_ _ella estaba bastante emocionada_ _y_ _sonrojada por_ _la última_ _visión_ _que le_ _había terminado_ _de_ _mostrar_ _. Serenity se_ _levantaba_ _de_ _su lugar_ _y se_ _dirigió hacia donde_ _se_ _encontraba Helius_ _._ _Llegaba_ _a_ _su lado_ _, se_ _apegaba_ _a_ _sus labios y_ _lo_ _besaba con tanto amor_ _._ _Sus besos eran dulces_ _y_ _suaves_ _le_ _gustaba sentir los labios_ _de_ _él sobre los suyos_ _y_ _disfrutaba_ _de ese_ _delicioso sabor_ _de_ _él_ _._

 _Él_ _se_ _quitaba su guitarra_ _y la_ _regresaba en_ _el_ _lugar donde estaba_ _antes de_ _tomarla_ _para_ _tocarla_ _y_ _cantar_ _._ _Cuando_ _se_ _disponía_ _a_ _irse_ _con_ _su prometida_ _de_ _repente sentía como llegaba_ _y lo_ _besaba. Quedaba anonadado por el proceder_ _de_ _ella posaba sus manos en_ _la_ _espalda_ _de_ _ella_ _y la_ _atraía más_ _a_ _él_ _._ _Esos besos_ _que_ _tanto adoraba eran su gloria_ _, le_ _gustaba poseer esos labios carnosos_ _con_ _los suyos mientras_ _se_ _iban separando_ _le_ _daba una pequeña mordida_ _._

─ _Si_ _esta es_ _la_ _manera en_ _agradecerme por tu canción tenlo asegurado_ _que_ _siempre_ _lo_ _voy hacer_ _─dijo muy coqueto_ _._

─ _Gracias_ _por_ _ese_ _regalo_ _tan bello que me_ _mostraste_ _con_ _esas visiones_ _. Son_ _nuestros memorables recuerdos_ _que_ _siempre vamos_ _a_ _tener_ _y_ _los atesoraremos_ _con_ _tanto amor_ _. ¿Pero el último no_ _crees_ _que fue_ _demasiado_ _? ─lo_ _preguntaba_ _con un_ _puchero_ _._

 _Le_ _gustaba cuando hacia esos pucheros_ _tan_ _tiernos_ _._

─ _Por_ _supuesto_ _que_ _no fue demasiado, además_ _ese lo_ _tengo muy bien guardado en_ _mi_ _memoria para recordarte_ _a_ _cada momento_ _y que_ _mejor_ _que_ _totalmente desnuda_ _─ella_ _se_ _ponía más roja y él_ _le_ _guiño_ _el_ _ojo_ _._

 _La_ _orquesta tocaba música alegre así_ _que_ _los invitados estaban bailando_ _y_ _disfrutaban_ _de la fiesta._ _Todos_ _se_ _miraban alegres por_ _el gran_ _evento_ _que el_ _reino_ _Lunar_ _otorgaba_ _._

 _Helius y Serenity se_ _hallaban bailando en_ _el_ _centro una canción romántica_ _._

─ _Sabes amor_ _, el color de mi_ _vestido_ _lo_ _elegí por tus hermosos zafiros_ _que me_ _derriten_ _tan solo_ _al verlos_ _. Al_ _igual los_ _diamantes que_ _están sobre los manteles esa fue decisión mía_ _,_ _quería ver_ _el color de_ _tus ojos reflejados en este día_ _tan especial para ambos._

 _Él permanecía atónito por_ _lo que_ _ella_ _le_ _acababa_ _de_ _mencionar_ _._

─ _Entonces mis ojos fueron_ _la causa de que_ _tu vestido fuera_ _de ese color ─la_ _miraba_ _a_ _sus ojos_ _y_ _agregó_ _─me_ _gusta_ _el_ _detalle_ _que_ _tuviste hacia mis ojos_ _._ _Te amo_ _mi dulce_ _Bombón_ _─le_ _daba_ _un_ _beso_ _._

 _Ella le_ _correspondía_ _el_ _beso_ _y_ _en eso escuchaba_ _que_ _alguien carraspeaba_ _. Se_ _separaba_ _de_ _sus labios_ _para_ _ver_ _de_ _quien_ _se_ _trataba_ _._

 _Endymion y Hestia_ _aparecían_ _al_ _costado_ _de_ _ellos_ _y_ _los miraban pícaramente_ _._

─ _Vaya_ _que_ _ustedes_ _dos no_ _pierden_ _el_ _tiempo_ _para_ _demostrar su amor_ _a_ _cada instante_ _─comentó_ _Endymion._

─ _Tienes razón cariño estos_ _dos son_ _unos_ _locos_ _enamorados_ _─prosiguió_ _Hestia._

 _Helius_ _los miraba fijamente_ _._

─ _Estoy_ _de_ _acuerdo contigo_ _Endymion a_ _nosotros_ _no_ _nos_ _da_ _vergüenza_ _que_ _todos vean_ _lo_ _mucho_ _que_ _nos amamos_ _. Pero que se_ _puede esperar_ _de un hombre tan_ _aburrido_ _y_ _frio como tu_ _─suelta una carcajada_ _el_ _príncipe_ _de Kinmoku._

─ _Helius no seas_ _grosero_ _─musitó_ _Serenity y_ _añadió_ _─en_ _ese_ _punto_ _que_ _dijiste pienso_ _lo_ _mismo_ _Hestia_ _somos los más_ _locos_ _enamorados_ _._

─ _Serenity, no_ _te preocupes_ _Helius y_ _yo somos_ _amigos_ _así nos_ _llevamos_ _._ _Sólo queríamos felicitarlos por su compromiso_ _y_ _ahora_ _a_ _esperar_ _la_ _boda_ _._

─ _Siempre tan arrogante Helius, muchas felicidades a ambos ─mencionaba Hestia._

 _Les_ _dieron_ _un abrazo de_ _felicitaciones_ _y se_ _marcharon_ _a_ _bailar_ _._

 _Se_ _acercaban_ _Juno y Calisto._

─ _Muchas felicidades por este pasó_ _tan_ _importante_ _─dijo_ _Juno la_ _princesa_ _de_ _Júpiter_ _._

─ _Felicidades_ _a_ _los_ _dos ─se_ _escuchaba_ _la_ _voz_ _de Calisto_

─ _Gracias a_ _los_ _dos_ _─dijeron_ _al_ _mismo tiempo los prometidos_ _._

 _Tambien les_ _dieron_ _un abrazo y se_ _dirigieron_ _a_ _bailar_ _._

 _En eso llegaban_ _Antares, Isis,_ _Adalis_ _y_ _Hadar_ _._

─ _Felicidades_ _amiga ─le_ _daba_ _un abrazo y_ _agregó_ _─no_ _puede ser_ _me_ _ganaste en decidir_ _la_ _fecha_ _de la_ _boda_ _. Me_ _comprometí_ _antes que_ _tu_ _y_ _mírame todavía_ _no_ _decidimos_ _la_ _fecha_ _._ _Creó_ _que a lo_ _mejor me quedó solterona porque este ingrato_ _no_ _habla_ _nada de_ _boda ─comentó una efusiva Isis._

─ _No digas tonterías de que nos casamos lo vamos a hacer, pero cuando sea el momento ─un enfadado Antares se oía._

─ _Deberías apresurarte en decidir para cuándo será la boda, acaso le temes al matrimonio hermanito ─un alegre Helius sonreía._

─ _Deja de decir tanta estupidez no soy como tú que toma todo a la ligera ─gruño el ojiverde._

─ _Eso es imposible jamás escúchalo bien jamás serías como yo y no tomó las cosas a la ligera. Estoy enamorado de mi Bombón y no puedo estar sin ella ─dijo el ojiazul_

─ _Ahora lo comprendo por eso cuando te fuimos a buscar Hadar y yo estabas con esa cara de tonto y no solo eso la tenías roja ─lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo y añadió ─sabe en que estarías pensando de seguro cosas pervertidas._

 _Serenity estaba toda roja por lo que Antares terminaba de decir, ella se imaginaba lo que de seguro su prometido pensaba en ese momento._

 _Él iba_ _a_ _contestar algo, pero en eso Hadar_ _se_ _metió_ _._

─ _Ustedes_ _dos_ _en verdad_ _no_ _pueden dejar_ _de_ _pelear ni_ _un solo dia._ _Ya_ _no son_ _unos niños compórtense como_ _lo que_ _realmente_ _son_ _unos adultos_ _. Antares me_ _sorprendes_ _con_ _tu comportamiento_ _de Helius me lo_ _esperaba pero_ _de_ _ti_ _no_ _─Hadar los regañaba tocándose su cien_ _._

 _Adalis se_ _aproximaba_ _a Serenity._

─ _Serenity_ _muchas felicidades_ _─le_ _daba_ _un abrazo_

─ _Gracias_ _Adalis por acompañarnos_ _─respondió_ _Serenity_

─ _Helius de_ _igual manera felicidades._

─ _Gracias_ _cuñadita_ _,_ _espero_ _pronto se_ _animen en casarse_ _─le_ _guiña_ _el_ _ojo_ _._

 _Ella se_ _sonroja_ _de lo que le_ _había dicho_ _._

 _Hadar_ _se_ _daba cuenta_ _de_ _su sonrojo_ _._

─ _Tal_ _vez_ _pronto_ _tengamos_ _la_ _fecha hermano_ _._ _Felicidades_ _a ambos_ _es_ _un gran_ _pasó_ _lo que_ _terminan_ _de_ _dar_ _─abrazaba_ _a_ _su hermano_ _y_ _después_ _a Serenity._

 _Las dos_ _parejas_ _se_ _marchaban_ _a la_ _pista_ _de_ _baile_ _para_ _empezar_ _a_ _bailar_ _y_ _pasarla_ _de lo_ _mejor_ _con_ _sus prometidas_ _._

 _Serenity_ _miraba_ _a Helius._

─ _¿Se_ _puede_ _saber_ _en_ _que_ _estabas pensando cuando te encontraron todo rojo_ _?_ _─ella sabía, pero_ _le_ _gustaba ponerlo en aprietos_ _._

 _Helius no podia articular palabra._

─ _B-B_ _-Bombón_ _─no_ _alcanzó_ _a_ _decir más pues_ _la_ _pequeña_ _Capella_ _llegaba abrazándolo_ _de las_ _piernas_ _. Se_ _sintió aliviado_ _de no_ _responderle_ _a_ _su Bombón_ _._

─ _Tío_ _Helius_ _felicidades porque te casaras_ _con mi_ _tía_ _Serenity_ _─gritaba una alegre niña_ _._

─ _Veo_ _que_ _estas contenta por_ _la_ _boda_ _─ella_ _solo_ _asintió_ _._

─ _Felicidades_ _mi_ _pequeño hermano por tu próxima boda_ _─musitó Altaír mientras_ _le_ _daba_ _un abrazo._

─ _Gracias a_ _ti hermana por_ _el plan que_ _elaboraste_ _para que mi_ _Bombón te confesara_ _que me_ _amaba_ _._

─ _Eso_ _se le_ _miraba_ _a_ _ella cuando_ _se_ _encontraba_ _a_ _tu lado_ _no se_ _como_ _no_ _te diste cuenta._

 _Él_ _solo_ _levantaba los hombros_ _._

─ _Serenity_ _por_ _fin ambos_ _estarán juntos_ _._ _Felicidades cuñadita tu sabes_ _que_ _te quiero mucho_ _._

─ _Yo_ _Tambien_ _Altaír_ _o_ _mejor dicho cuñada_ _._

 _Ella_ _sonrió_ _y se_ _daban_ _un_ _tierno_ _abrazo._

─ _Felicidades cuñado igualmente_ _Serenity ─se_ _escuchaba una voz aguda_ _le_ _pertenecía_ _a Rigel._

 _Ambas parejas_ _se_ _fueron_ _a la_ _pista_ _de_ _baile_ _y a_ _bailar_ _con_ _sus respectivas parejas_ _._

 _Todos bailaban,_ _no_ _había nadie sentado en su lugar estaban disfrutando_ _de la fiesta. Era_ _como si_ _el_ _amor_ _y la_ _felicidad_ _de_ _Helius_ _y Serenity_ _los transportaba_ _a un_ _lugar cálido lleno_ _de_ _amor_ _. Las_ _parejas_ _de_ _los jóvenes enamorados radiaban de amor pero_ _nada que_ _ver como_ _el gran y_ _verdadero amor_ _de la Luna y la Estrella._

 _ **Continuará…..**_

* * *

La canción se llama Flechazo la cantan el grupo Los Fugitivos. Soy una romántica.

El próximo capítulo será el final de este mini Fic que está basado al pasado de la Luna y la Estrella. La idea original de esta historia la tengo así que la próxima semana subiré el primer capítulo y espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer mi Fic. Me siento tan agradecida de que entren a leerla, tengo bastantes visitas y que la miran de ciertos países. ¡Muchísimas Gracias!

En Face me pueden encontrar como Martha Kou... por si gustan agregarme.

Ahora a responder sus Reviews:

Try Kou: Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review en verdad me alagas y por tenerme en esa perspectiva de escritora. Me da gusto que te fascine mis dos historias que llevo en este momento. Tengo un inmenso amor por estos dos pequeños Seiya y Serena son muy tiernos. Seiya siempre debe ser coqueto y arrogante es su personalidad que nos atrapa y nos hace amarlo. Como mencione este es solo el pasado la próxima semana subiré el primer capítulo y espero que también te guste el trama de la historia.

Karly Sanz: Mi querida amiga gracias por pasar a leerme. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado (esperabas lemon) eso será para el próximo y último capítulo. Gracias por considerarme buena en los Fics.

Kat Kou: Gracias mi queridísima amiga por los ánimos y por ayudarme. Tienes razón en que digo Serena y Seiya van a estar juntos. La verdad sin drama no hay historia aunque sea un poco pues no me gusta ver mucho sufrir a nuestra pareja favorita. Helius/Seiya tenia que ser idéntico a su padre Sirio de alguien necesitaba sacar lo guapo y lo perfecto. Eso fue algo que quise plasmar donde los Reyes no casen a sus hijos por obligación, pero si fuera el caso ambos de todos modos terminarían enamorándose. Buena pregunta me hiciste eso se sabrá en el próximo y último capítulo porque es el pasado y Serena lo está escribiendo en su diario pero es como si lo estuviera viviendo.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino! Besos.


	3. Felicidad y Tragedia Primera Parte

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

Este Minific participa en el Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna en Originales Ladies Kou.

Es solo un capítulo, pero me quedaba muy largo por eso lo dividí en dos partes y disculpen mi ortografía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Felicidad y Tragedia**

 **Primera** **parte**

 _Al día siguiente, el Palacio Lunar se habitaba en profundo silencio dado a que todos descansaban pues la fiesta del compromiso había terminado muy tarde. Los empleados andaban de un lado para otro dejando todo en orden y completamente limpio. Parecía que no había ocurrido nada unas cuantas horas atrás por el acontecimiento de Helius y Serenity._

 _Una rubia de largo cabello despertaba de su placentero sueño e iba abriendo sus ojos celestes lentamente. Se levantaba con tanta pereza estirando sus brazos con tanta fuerza y se ponía de pie. Tomaba su camisola para ponérsela, porque no iba a salir de su alcoba con solo su bata de seda puesta y que alguien la mirara vestida de esa forma. Muy despacio fue abriendo la puerta de su alcoba, se asomaba con mucho cuidado pues no quería toparse con nadie y menos que se dieran cuenta a donde se dirigía. Al observar que no se miraba nadie en los pasillos de las alcobas salió rápidamente hacia donde tenía planeado ir._

 _En la habitación de un joven pelinegro con el cabello suelto y que cubría parte de su rostro dormitaba muy tranquilamente. Estaba bastante cansado por la fiesta dado a que había bailado demasiado con su prometida. Sus ropas se encontraban tiradas en el piso porque tenía bastante sueño, ya no aguantaba el dolor de sus pies de tanto bailar y las dejo regadas. Él solo se desvistió y se fue directo a la cama._

 _Serenity se hallaba enfrente de la alcoba de su prometido pausadamente entreabría la puerta de este. En cuanto percato que lograba entrar prosiguió rápidamente y cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado. Mientras daba media vuelta para ver donde se encontraba se conmovió al verlo tan profundamente dormido. Se miraba tan guapo con su cabello que le cubría su rostro y se regaba en las blancas sábanas de seda era una imagen etérea lo que ella observaba. En tanto se iba acercando a lado derecho de la cama, se inclinaba hasta quedar de rodillas a la altura del rostro de él. Con sus dedos le quitaba unos mechones de ese pelo sedoso azabache para mirarlo perfectamente._

 _Él había escuchado que alguien abría la puerta de su alcoba muy despacio. Solo abrió poco sus zafiros al ver de quien se trataba los volvía a cerrar para disimular que estaba aún dormido, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar su Bombón y sorprenderla por su osadía._

 _Estaba tan perdida observándolo, que no se daba cuenta lo que él planeaba hacerle y tomarla por sorpresa._

 _Sostenía su brazo en la posición que quería para cogerla de la espalda, apoderarse de ella y subirla encima de él._

 _Continuaba con la misma postura le acariciaba ese precioso cabello, era tan sedoso y brilloso. De repente sentía como la sujetaban, la subían para arriba y quedaba pegada al cuerpo de su prometido._

─ _Ahhh ─fue lo único que grito._

─ _Shhh ─la callaba con uno de sus dedos ─ ¿Acaso quieres que alguien se entere de que estas aquí? ─le preguntó muy travieso._

 _Ella solo negaba con su cabeza._

─ _Bombón se perfectamente que no puedes vivir sin verme ─la miraba con coquetería y añadió ─pero entrar a la habitación de tu futuro esposo eso significa que estas desesperadamente por estar conmigo ─le guiño el ojo._

 _Lo miraba fijamente no le daría la razón en lo que le había mencionado hace unos segundos._

─ _Eso es lo que tú piensas, yo solo quise regresarte la visita inesperada que me disté ayer ─lo dijo mientras trataba de desembarazarse de sus brazos._

 _Desde pequeño le gustaba fastidiarla para él era lo más placentero verla de esa manera su rostro era tan bello cuando hacia pucheros por estar molesta._

─ _Entonces solo me estas retornando la visita que te hice ayer, pero creo que se te olvido la forma en la que te encontré ─la atrae más a él y agregó ─será mejor que vaya a ducharme y me veas completamente desnudo además estaremos al parejo de nuestras visitas en la misma forma ─se aproxima a sus labios y la besa._

 _Ella se dejaba guiar por ese beso tan delicioso, como le gustaba esos labios carnosos y exquisitos. Se iba separando poco a poco de esos labios tan perfectos pues sentía que sino frenaba ese beso perdería la cordura y los podrían sorprender._

─ _Solo vine a darte los buenos días amor ─quería zafarse de él ─así que ya me voy para asearme y para estar presentable._

─ _No te vas a ir, te quedaras conmigo ─la apretaba más a su cuerpo no quería dejarla ir ─más bien deberíamos seguir en donde nos quedamos ayer ─comento bromeando y le guiño el ojo._

─ _P-P-Pero en que estás pensando Helius ─se encontraba toda roja por la sugerencia de él y añadió ─eso va a suceder hasta que nos casemos._

 _La miraba con tanto amor, le encantaba perderse en esos ojos celestes tan bellos._

─ _Bombón esperare hasta el día de nuestra noche de bodas. Te amo demasiado, te prometo que nuestra entrega será lo más hermoso y placentero que jamás hemos vivido ─la besa tiernamente._

 _Se separaban lentamente mientras se daban pequeños besos y roces con sus labios._

─ _Ahora ve y ponte muy linda para mí porque te tengo una sorpresa._

─ _¡Una Sorpresa!...¿Por favor dime que es? ─lo dijo con los ojos brillosos._

─ _Si te la digo ya no será sorpresa así que mejor ve y vístete para mostrártela ─él sabía muy bien que a ella le gustaban las sorpresas, pero siempre quería saber antes de tiempo sobre que se trataba. Le gustaba verla alegre y en eso una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios._

─ _Está bien, voy a ducharme y a prepararme para que me des mi sorpresa ─dijo haciendo un puchero._

─ _También tomare una ducha nos veremos en rato mi dulce Bombón o solo que quieras ducharte conmigo ─la miraba pícaramente._

─ _Eso lo haremos cuando ya estemos casados y será nuestra rutina en ducharnos juntos ─caminaba hacia la puerta porque sabía muy bien que él no se quedaría callado y no quería dejarlo replicar._

 _En eso abría la puerta y se marchaba no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Helius respondió._

─ _Entonces ya tienes…─no termino lo que le iba a contestar pues había partido ─. Mi Bombón tiene sus ideas para cuando estemos casados y me gusto lo que me dijo de ducharnos juntos._

 _Ella había salido de la alcoba de Helius de la misma manera como entro. Mantenía una gran sonrisa estaba ansiosa por saber cuál era esa sorpresa del que él le mencionó._

* * *

 _Helius se encontraba en el jardín donde se ubicaba la fuente de la media Luna. Se sentía tan inmensamente feliz pues poseía todo lo que un joven podía desear una familia amorosa, una vida privilegiada algo que no tomaba mucho en cuenta porque era muy sencillo y sobre todo tenía a su dulce Bombón la persona que más amaba en la vida._

 _Serenty sabía muy bien donde podría estar su prometido así que se dirigía al jardín favorito de ambos._

 _Cuando llegaba a ese lugar que ambos adoraban lo observaba que estaba sentado en el césped de espaldas. Se aproximaba lo más cuidadosamente posible para tomarlo por sorpresa._

 _Él se hallaba tan ensimismado que no se daba por advertido de quien se acercaba._

─ _¿Adivina quién soy? ─preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _Helius quedaba sorprendido por no sentirla cuando llegaba a sus espaldas y posaba sus manos sobre sus ojos._

─ _Déjeme pensar bella dama para darme una idea de quien se trata. Es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Tiene el cabello dorado como el mismísimo sol, los ojos azul celeste más bellos que he mirado, tiene unas manos muy suaves, un rostro precioso ninguna mujer se puede comparar con tu belleza, unos labios delicados, carnosos y sabrosos. Oh se me está olvidando algo ─rio con malicia y luego agregó ─posee un cuerpo escultural muy bien formado, con unas caderas de infarto, esas largas piernas blancas que me vuelven loco y unos se… ─pero no termino porque Serenity lo empujo._

 _El pelinegro al sentir que lo empujaban la tomaba del brazo y los dos se fueron rodando por el verde césped. Ambos iban con unas risotadas cuando terminaron de rodar ella quedaba encima de él._

─ _Mmmm quedamos en muy buena posición Bombón. ¿Que tal si nos quedamos así? ─preguntó coquetamente._

─ _Tienes razón esto es demasiado confortante para mí y tenemos que disfrutar cada momento que nos queda juntos. Muy pronto te marcharas y ya no te voy a ver todos los días ─respondió muy triste la rubia._

 _Él le acariciaba su cabello dorado disfrutaba en hacerlo._

─ _Mi amor solo nos separa tres meses después ya nada nos separara. Durante ese tiempo tú me visitaras a Kinmoku y yo vendré para verte ─le alza el rostro con su dedo ─. Además, nos vamos a ver más seguido por los preparativos de la boda ─le daba un beso._

─ _Tienes razón nos veremos constantemente porque quiero tu opinión sobre nuestra boda. Los dos tenemos que estar de acuerdo y quiero tu consentimiento para lo que tengamos planeado._

─ _Bombón no necesitas de mi aprobación para lo de la boda todo lo que tu desees para mi estará bien. Eso ni lo dudes ambos planearemos nuestra boda con tus ideas y las mías. Será un placer estar a tu lado organizando nuestro gran día ─le guiño el ojo._

 _Ella se le dejaba ir a sus labios para besarlo profundamente. Eso era lo que quería escuchar de él, en cada preparativo estaría a su lado y no solo ella planeando la boda con su madre y su futura suegra._

 _Helius se paraba al estar en pie le daba la mano a Serenity mientras la ayudaba a pararse. Ya estando parada junto a él posaba sus manos en su cintura._

─ _Bombón te dije que tengo una sorpresa para ti ─la miraba fijamente con algo de misterio ─ ¿Estas preparada para tu sorpresa?_

─ _¡Si lo estoy, la esperaba ansiosamente! ─exclamo la rubia._

─ _Sostente fuertemente de mí no te vayas a soltar porque donde se encuentra tu sorpresa está alejado de aquí ─la acercaba a él y la apretaba a su cuerpo._

 _Ella se sonrojo por ese contacto entre sus cuerpos y solo asintió._

 _Él se daba cuenta del sonrojo y le depositaba un tierno beso cuando de repente se elevaban hacia el firmamento solo una ráfaga de destellos estelares se apreciaba desde la Luna. Era tanto la velocidad que Helius portaba como estrella fugaz que arribarían a ese lugar en poco tiempo._

* * *

 _Ese lugar donde el pelinegro había llevado a su Bombón era un paraíso. Una de las estrellas más hermosas de la Vía Láctea se trataba de Alnitak pertenecía al cinturón de Orión. Todo lo que poseía esa estrella era únicamente color plateado excepto el pasto que era brilloso con los colores de un arcoíris. Tenía unos hermosos árboles había de todos los tamaños con unas frutas extrañas. Las flores eran bellísimas eran plateadas y con brillo._

 _En el momento que pisaban ese lugar el ojiazul enseguida cubría con sus manos los ojos de la rubia._

─ _Ya estamos en donde está tu sorpresa espero te guste como a mi ─le quitaba sus manos lentamente para que viera ese paisaje tan bello._

 _Ella fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco pues todo el viaje los mantuvo cerrados. Cuando los abría por completo quedaba maravillada lo que miraban sus ojos era sorprendente nunca había visto algo como eso era un lugar mágico. Empezaba a caminar y después se iba corriendo._

─ _¡Esto es maravilloso y un lugar con magia! ─exclamo gritando de alegría parecía una niña._

 _Helius la observaba con tanto amor ella era su felicidad eso jamás se lo cuestionaría. Eran idénticos pues al verla se recordó a él mismo, cuando miro por primera vez ese lugar actuó de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y comenzaba a reírse._

 _Ella al escuchar su risa volteaba para mirarlo._

─ _¿Te estas burlando de mi Helius? ─preguntó con sus manos en la cintura haciendo un puchero._

─ _Por supuesto que no Bombón, lo que pasa es que yo hice exactamente lo mismo que tú y pensaba lo idéntico que somos los dos ─llego a ella la toma de la cintura y la apega a él mientras agrega ─ ¿Te gusto la sorpresa mi amor?_

─ _¡Me encanto este lugar es maravilloso!...¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? ─preguntó muy pensativa ya que ella no sabía de allí._

─ _Es una de las estrellas más importantes de la Galaxia pertenece al Cinturón de Orión se llama Alnitak, Bombón esta es mi estrella guardiana y es la que me da su poder para proteger al Universo en caso de que sea atacado por un enemigo._

 _Ella estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba de su prometido ya que no sabía nada de esas estrellas y menos del Cinturón de Orión._

─ _Sabes no tenía conocimiento de lo que me has mencionado mi amor hasta hoy que me lo estás diciendo ─comentó muy sorprendida._

 _Él le ayudaba para que se sentara en el césped brilloso y después se sentaba a su lado. Se recostaba en las piernas de ella mientras le narraba la historia._

─ _Los únicos que saben de esto son mis padres, mis hermanos, tus padres y ahora tu Bombón ─ respondió mirándola a los ojos._

 _Ella empezaba acariciarle esa cabellera azabache se relajaba cuando lo hacía era una tranquilidad._

─ _Mis padres también lo saben bueno lo entiendo quizás sea porque nuestros padres son amigos desde niños ─se quedó pensativa y añadió ─debe ser un secreto muy importante y celado para que no se entere la Galaxia._

─ _Bomboncito estas en lo correcto así debe ser está bien, te lo digo porque tú serás mi esposa y debes estar al tanto de todo esto sobre mi estrella ─le acariciaba la mejilla y ella solo asintió._

─ _De la misma manera que tengo mi estrella guardiana, Hadar tiene la de él se llama Mintaka, y al igual Antares que se llama Alnilam. Altaír tiene el poder de las Flores del Fuego por nuestro planeta de Kinmoku y porque es la heredera al trono. Cada estrella tiene un poder que ninguno de los otros planetas puede igualar, pero mi estrella tiene un poder inalcanzable. Cuando se une el poder de mi estrella con el Cristal del Fuego conlleva al mismo poder que el Cristal de Plata de la Luna. Al unirse el Cristal del Fuego y el Cristal de Plata son el máximo poder de todo el Universo. Por eso es un secreto confidencial porque el enemigo deseara poseer ambos cristales para gobernar toda la Galaxia ─finalizo suspirando por lo que terminaba de decirle a su prometida._

─ _Quiere decir que tú y yo somos la salvación del Universo si algo malo pasara. Es admirable que nuestros padres no nos obligaran a comprometernos desde niños en matrimonio. Ellos nos dejaron elegir a quien amar y míranos amor nosotros mismos nos enamoramos por ser quien somos solo Helius y Serenity ─lo señalaba con su dedo, después ella misma mientras se acercaba a sus rostros para darle un beso y agregó ─Estoy tan feliz de saber esto que nos casaremos por amor, pero si llega algún enemigo estaremos juntos para vencerlo. ¿Porqué eres tú el que posee el Cristal del Fuego? ─pregunto impaciente por saber porque a él se lo habían dado y no a Altaír._

─ _Eso es fácil de explicar Bombón, es obvio porque soy el más guapo, atractivo y simpático de los tres príncipes ─le guiño el ojo._

 _Ella solo le daba un golpe en la cabeza._

─ _En verdad que gozas en golpearme Bombón malvada ─le daba risa y añadió ─ el Cristal del Fuego me eligió a mi desde que era pequeño. No lo recordaba hasta que mi padre nos reveló lo de nuestras estrellas guardianas. Nos dijo que solo uno de los tres príncipes podría controlar su poder, el Cristal del Fuego estaba en un pilar nos pusieron alrededor de él y este se elevó a lo alto. Brillo al máximo y se fue directo a mi así es como me eligió. Es lo que mi padre nos relató a los cuatro._

─ _Eso fue grandioso en como fuiste designado por el mismo Cristal del Fuego ─estaba tan sorprendida._

─ _Lo puedes creer es impactante que el mismo decidió que fuera yo su dueño ─lo dijo muy orgulloso._

─ _¡Si es increíble! Creo que es hora de regresar ya es un poco tarde pero antes me tienes que alcanzar ─se levanta tan rápido que dejo caer la cabeza del pelinegro este solo se quejó._

 _Él se paraba y empezaba a correr detrás de ella no iba a dejar que se le escapara, pero miraba una flor color zafiro con destellos plateados, se detuvo y la corto para dársela a su Bombón._

 _Ella seguía corriendo con una sonrisa volteaba hacia atrás para observar si él se acercaba para su sorpresa ya se estaba aproximando. Cuando quería correr más deprisa se tropezaba con su propio vestido y cerraba los ojos para no ver su caída, pero de repente sintió que alguien la tomaba en sus brazos._

 _Helius al observarla que iba a caer se apresuraba con más velocidad para llegar a tiempo y sostenerla. Lo lograba llegaba a tiempo para salvarla de ese golpe la envolvía entre sus brazos, le daba la flor ella quedaba atónita no la había mirado, la miraba tiernamente y la besaba. La sujetaba fuertemente y emprendió el vuelo hacia la Luna._

 _Descendían al Milenio de Plata, al tocar el césped se dirigieron al palacio habían llegado a la hora de la comida. Ambos tenían hambre después de un largo viaje pero que se hizo corto por el poder fugaz que poseía Helius._

* * *

 _Los tres meses pasaron, el gran día llegaba y solo en unas horas seria la unión entre Serenity y Helius. La Luna y la Estrella se fusionarán en matrimonio y para la eternidad._

 _Todo el Universo esperaba este enlace matrimonial pero más las familias reales del Milenio de Plata y el Planeta del Fuego, dado a que se unirían la Luna y la Estrella. Todos sabían el poder que poseían ambos la Luna tenía el Cristal de Plata y Kinmoku el Cristal del Fuego estos dos Cristales al unirse no solo protegía a sus planetas portadores sino a toda la Vía Láctea. Lo que no sabían era la relación de la Estrella Alnitak con Helius y mucho menos el poder que le traspasaba al Cristal del Fuego._

* * *

 _ **Milenio de Plata**_

 _Era el gran día de la boda el Palacio Lunar estaba nuevamente en movimiento, pero más atareado que la última vez. Los empleados se encontraban de arriba para abajo llevando cosas por todas partes. Esta vez el acontecimiento era mucho más grande que el antepasado porque se trataba de la boda más esperada de la Galaxia._

 _El salón donde todos serian testigos de la unión de los jóvenes príncipes estaba completamente decorado. De lado derecho al igual del izquierdo había sillas de color plateado en hileras. En medio estaba una alfombra color zafiro que iba directo al altar, a los costados de este camino se encontraban unos pilares que sostenían unos hermosos arreglos florales con flores estilos claveles en blanco y zafiro. En medio del salón en el tejado colgaban unas mantas que llegaban a cada esquina también color zafiro con medias lunas plateadas incrustadas y en el blanco estrellas de tono zafiro. Estaban dos bancos muy lujosos estilo sillón color gris enfrente del altar eran donde los novios se iban a sentar._

 _En el salón principal donde seria la celebración de la boda estaba más lujoso que cuando fue el anuncio del compromiso. Las mesas se encontraban alrededor del salón con sus sillas igual que la vez pasada, manteles blancos con su diamante color zafiro, los forros de las sillas blancos y el listón zafiro. Nuevamente era por orden de la Princesa Serenity. Esta vez los platos y las copas eran del más fino cristal, los cubiertos de plata, las servilletas de la más fina tela con las iniciales H &S bordadas en una esquina color zafiro, los arreglos de centro de mesas era una base de cristal de 35 pulgadas eran angostas y caían unas flores estilo Glicinia color blanco con toques plateados. Las botellas de champaña estaban sobre las mesas. Al igual que el salón de ceremonia del tejado había unas mantas del mismo color unas con lunas y la otras con estrellas. La mesa de los novios era solo para ellos dos el mantel era solo color zafiro, con sus platos y copas de cristal, servilletas, cubiertos de plata, la botella de champaña y tres pequeños arreglos florales con las mismas flores del salón donde será en enlace nupcial dos al costado y el otro en el centro. El pastel de tono blanco se encontraba en la mesa de a lado era de siete pisos de media curva cada pastel separado con flores plateadas y el pequeño pastel tenia de decoración una luna y una estrella unida al igual que el tono de las flores._

* * *

 _Serenity se hallaba en su alcoba con su bata de seda no tenía tanto tiempo de haber terminado de ducharse. Estaba sentada en su cama miraba fijamente el vestido de novia que posaba en el maniquí al costado de su tocador. De repente una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, pensaba en Helius pronto serán esposos para toda la eternidad. Se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a su tocador tomaba el cepillo mientras se cepillaba su cabello rubio observaba la rosa que le había hecho al pelinegro con sus propias manos para dársela y se la colocara en el bolsillo de su traje. La cogía y salía de su alcoba._

 _Helius terminaba de tomarse una ducha se encontraba con una toalla atada a su cintura tenía su abdomen descubierto con pocas gotas de agua y su pelo caía por su espalda húmedo. Era tan feliz en unas horas su Bombón se convertiría en su esposa para siempre._

 _La rubia estaba enfrente de la habitación de su futuro esposo. Pensaba si tocaba o solo entraba sin avisar decidió por la segunda opción. Giraba el pomo de la puerta y entraba._

 _El pelinegro se hallaba de espaldas al escuchar que alguien abría su puerta daba media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba._

 _Ella al entrar quedaba estupefacta con lo que miraban sus ojos. No lo había mirado de esa manera con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Lo que tenía delante de ella no le desagradaba para nada era un Adonis con un buen y formado cuerpo, unos brazos fuertes, unas piernas bien tornadas y se imaginaba que también lo que la maldita toalla tapaba sería algo sorprendente. Al pensar lo último se puso roja._

 _Helius al mirar que era Serenity la que estaba en su habitación empezaba a sonreír._

─ _¿Te gusta lo que vez Bombón? ─lo pregunto con aquella arrogancia que lo caracterizaba._

 _Ella no podía articular palabra no salía de su asombro con el Adonis que tenía enfrente de ella._

─ _S-S-Se m-m-me o-o-ol-olvido darte este obsequio quiero que lo uses en este día tan especial para nosotros ─respondió nerviosa con su rostro sonrojado._

 _Él se acercaba para tomar el regalo de su Bombón. Lo miraba muy atentamente no quería perder ningún detalle de esa rosa que ella le había dado estaba anonadado. Era una rosa de porcelana de tono zafiro con destellos plateados._

─ _¿¡Bombón tú lo hiciste!? ─pregunto sorprendido._

─ _¡Si! Lo hice con mis propias manos quería que llevaras algo especial en el día de nuestra boda._

 _La dejaba en la cama con mucho cuidado, se adueñaba de las manos de la ojiazul y le daba un beso en cada una._

─ _Eres una caja llena de sorpresas te quedo hermosa y por supuesto que me la pondré en el bolsillo de mi saco ─posaba sus manos en la cintura, la atraía a él y agregó ─eres única amor no habrá nadie que se compare contigo._

 _Ella elevaba sus manos a su torso al sentirlo tan duro se sonrojo._

─ _Me alegra que te gusté lo hice con todo el amor que siento por ti._

 _Se iban a dar un beso, pero en ese momento entraba Antares._

─ _Siento molestarlos par de pervertidos, que no pueden esperar unas horas más para hacer sus cosas en un rato serán marido y mujer tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran para hacerlo ─replico, pero con burla._

 _Serenity estaba muerta de vergüenza porque Antares pensaba que tuvieron intimidad._

 _Helius del mismo modo se encontraba su hermano no se media en decir las palabras._

─ _Cállate soquete en que estás pensando. Mi prometida me trajo un obsequio para que lo use hoy y tu escupes solo estupideces ─contesto un enfurecido pelinegro._

─ _Mejor me voy tengo que empezar a prepararme ─dijo la rubia toda roja y salió de la alcoba._

─ _Vez lo que lograste ahora mi Bombón esta apenada por lo que piensas de nosotros._

─ _Oye no es mi culpa que entre y los encuentre abrazados cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho pensaría lo mismo ─se defendió el peliplata._

─ _Quizás tengas razón, pero ella y yo no hicimos nada que te quede claro._

─ _Si lo que tú digas ─el ojiverde se reía._

─ _Es eso y asunto terminado. ¿Ahora dime a que viniste?_

─ _Me mandaron por si ocupabas ayuda así que ya es tiempo de que te empieces a poner tu traje de novio te llego la hora hermano._

 _Él solo asintió y se fue para empezar a preparase para su boda._

* * *

 _Todos estaban en sus lugares sentados esperando a que arribara la novia, solo faltaba ella con sus padres para que iniciara la ceremonia. Los presentes lucían sus lujosos ropajes._

 _El novio estaba en el altar portaba un traje satinado gris perla con bordado floral barroco, el saco era de levita y el bolsillo llevaba la rosa que su amada le había dado, combinado con una camisa blanca de satín estilo Beethoven con volantes y nácar bordado floral, una faja del mismo color del saco, en la camisa tenia un broche de camafeo de plata con piedras de perla y de cristal, el pantalón y lo zapatos también del tono del saco. Se miraba muy apuesto. Esperaba la entrada de su futura esposa se hallaba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban y no dejaba de mover el pie._

─ _Hijo tranquilízate todo va a salir bien, a las mujeres le gusta hacernos sufrir con su llegada ─le sujetaba el hombro y agregó─ les fascina hacer su entrada triunfal para que todos volteen y las miren con su vestido de novia ─Sirio suelta una carcajada_ _._

 _Todos voltearon a mirarlo porque lo habían escuchado carcajear._

─ _Padre todos te observaron por esa risotada que soltaste ─dijo Helius y también suelta una carcajada._

─ _Somos idénticos hijo te pareces demasiado a mi cuando era joven. En lo coqueto y arrogante pero solo con las mujeres que amamos como dicen hijo de tigre pintito._

─ _Se te olvido mencionar que somos bastantes guapos gran tigre._

 _Ambos sueltan una carcajada fuerte que se escuchaba por todo el salón_

 _Antares que los observaba rodaba los ojos y con el codo le tocaba el brazo a Hadar._

─ _Esos dos ya empezaron con sus cosas, solo ellos saben las maldades que se dicen y la verdad ya hasta vergüenza me dio con los invitados parecen unos niños tal para cual ─gruño Antares._

─ _Antares relájate ellos no tienen la culpa de que tu prometida llegara hace unos minutos y no esté a tu lado ─replico Hadar._

 _Helius y Sirio seguían conversando siempre gozaban del tiempo que tenían al estar juntos._

 _En eso las puertas del salón se abrían y se dejaba ver a la Reina Serenidad comenzaba a caminar por el camino que iba dirigido hacia el altar y al llegar enfrente se sentaba a lado izquierdo porque de lado derecho estaba la familia real de Kinmoku._

 _En el momento que la música iniciaba dando a entender que la novia iba hacer acto de presencia los invitados se levantaban y se giraban para observarla. Se miraba a Serenity del brazo de su padre Apolinar. Su vestido era blanco largo de la cintura para abajo era ampón, la parte de arriba era de encaje con diseños de flores la parte de enfrente tenía una tela blanca para no mostrar su pecho y abdomen. La parte de la espalda llevaba un escote en V que terminaba un poco arriba de su cintura y las mangas largas igual de encaje. Su peinado recogido en un moño y a lado de él la flor de tono zafiro que Helius le había regalado en Altinak. Su maquillaje igual como la vez pasada. En su mano izquierda en el dedo anular llevaba su anillo de compromiso también su pulsera que le regalo cuando le pidió que fuera su novia y en sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores igual que los arreglos florales. Sus zapatos color plateados._

 _Helius al escuchar que las puertas se abrían levantaba su rostro para observar cuando la Reina Serenidad llegaba al altar él daba una pequeña reverencia. Cuando prestaba atención a la melodía de entrada sus zafiros se fijaban a la entrada de nuevo. Al verla sus ojos se abrieron demás y lo que miraban era la mujer más bella de todo el Universo._

 _Ella caminaba por el camino sujetada del brazo de su padre sentía que si se soltaba iba a caer al piso de los nervios que la carcomían, pero al ver a su verdadero amor esperándola en el altar una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios._

─ _Hija sabes que te amo demasiado al igual como tu madre eres mi tesoro ─le dijo Apolinar._

─ _Claro que lo se padre siempre me lo demuestras con hechos ─contesto Serenity._

─ _Él hombre que te espera allí en el altar ahora será el que te proteja y te haga inmensamente feliz._

─ _Lo se padre él me cuidara con su amor y su vida me lo ha dicho. Lo amo con todo mi corazón._

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras de ella dado a que habían llegado donde estaban Helius y Sirio._

─ _Helius te entrego una de las mujeres más preciadas para mi les deseo que sean muy felices y me la cuides de todo. Que siempre la ames como ella te ama a ti ─se escuchaba un nostálgico Apolinar._

─ _Se lo prometo suegro siempre la hare feliz y la protegeré con mi propia vida. Y nunca la dejare de amar es todo para mi es mi vida ─el pelinegro lo dijo muy orgulloso._

 _Después de la entrega se dirigieron a sus lugares. La ceremonia daba inicio todos se miraban contentos, pero no más que los novios. Llegaba el momento de los votos así que Helius y Serenity estaban parados. Pero lo dirían con sus propias palabras._

─ _Yo Helius, te acepto a ti Serenity como mi esposa y te juro por mi vida que siempre estaremos juntos velare por ti y por los hijos que tengamos. Te prometo que mi amor siempre va estar aquí en mi ser nunca te haría sufrir te amo Bombón y daría mi propia vida por protegerte ─le deslizaba el anillo de matrimonio de oro blanco con la luna y la estrella unidas y le daba un beso en el dorso de su mano._

 _Ahora era ella la que daba sus votos de matrimonio._

─ _Yo Serenity, te acepto Helius como mi esposo y te juro por mi vida que siempre estaré para ti en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre contaras conmigo para cualquier decisión y la llama de mi amor por ti nunca se apagará. Te amo con todo mi corazón y daría mi vida por ti ─le deslizaba el anillo era el mismo un poco más grande que el de ella._

─ _Los declaro marido y mujer lo que Dios a unido que él hombre no lo separe. Puede besar a la novia ─dijo el sacerdote del Palacio Lunar._

 _Helius la sujetaba con un brazo de su espalda y con la otra tocaba su rostro. La atraía a él y la besaba._

 _Ella subia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizaba el beso. En eso se escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes y se fueron separando poco a poco con pequeños roces._

* * *

 _Al terminar la ceremonia los invitados felicitaron a los nuevos esposos, de ahí se dirigieron al salón principal para dar comienzo a la celebración. Todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares mientras tanto servían la comida para que empezaran a comer._

 _Helius y Serenity radiaban de felicidad por fin estaban casados ya no se tendrían que separar. Él se quedaría a vivir en el Milenio de Plata pues su Bombón era la heredera Lunar y él se convertiría en el Rey de la Luna cuando llegara el momento._

 _La fiesta transcurría todo marchaba a la perfección como lo habían organizado los padres de ambos._

 _Helius se levantaba y se dirigía a donde estaba la orquesta pues escribió otra canción para su esposa. Antares y Hadar ya estaban en sus lugares para tocar los instrumentos._

 _En eso se escucha la voz de Helius._

─ _Bombón esta canción es para nosotros dos espero que también te guste ─empezaba a tocar su guitarra._

 _Esta vez Serenity no quería estar alejada de él así que a toda prisa se dirigía a dónde estaba su esposo._

 _Cuando miraba a su esposa que iba en camino hacia él le daba una sonrisa y empezaba a cantar._

 _Que feliz me siento a tu lado_

 _Tú le has dado, vida a mi existir_

 _Gracias, gracias amor_

 _Por darme tu corazón_

 _Cariño mío yo te amo soy muy feliz_

 _Le has dado amor y compresión a mi vivir_

 _Te quiero, te quiero amor_

 _Es tuyo mi corazón_

 _Y es que somos tú y yo_

 _Dos enamorados que nunca se hieren_

 _Que se han entregado al amor_

 _Dos enamorados que tanto se quieren_

 _Hermosa pareja somos dos_

 _Dos enamorados_

 _Cariño mío yo te amo soy muy feliz_

 _Le has dado amor y compresión a mi vivir_

 _Te quiero, te quiero amor_

 _Es tuyo mi corazón_

 _Y es que somos tu y yo_

 _Dos enamorados que nunca se hieren_

 _Que se han entregado al amor_

 _Dos enamorados que tanto se quieren_

 _Hermosa pareja somos dos_

 _Dos enamorados que nunca se hieren_

 _Que se han entregado al amor_

 _Dos enamorados que tanto se quieren_

 _Hermosa pareja somos dos_

 _Dos enamorados que nunca se hieren_

 _Que se han entregado al amor_

 _Dos enamorados que tanto se quieren_

 _Hermosa pareja somos dos_

 _Dos enamorados_

 _Serenity en cuanto Helius terminaba de cantar se le dejaba ir y lo besaba._

 _Él en cuanto la sintió correspondió el beso abrazándola y apegándola a él._

 _Los dos se separaron lentamente._

─ _¿Te gusto Bombón? ─le pregunto sin soltarla._

─ _Si es perfecta nos describe a la perfección como somos tu y yo dos enamorados._

 _En eso se escuchaba la orquesta tocaban el vals para que los novios bailaran._

 _Helius y Serenity se encaminban al centro de la pista y empezaban a bailar su primer vals de esposos._

─ _Sabes amor ya me quiero ir de la fiesta. Somos marido y mujer como tal debemos de seguir con nuestra obligación de esposos deseo hacerte mía lo que se dice ya ─un ansioso pelinegro le dijo a su esposa._

 _Ella se ponía roja de lo que le comentaba su ahora esposo._

─ _¿!Helius estás hablando en serio!? ─le pregunto mirándolo fijamente._

─ _Si ya no quiero estar aquí deseo estar con mi esposa a solas ─le gustaba verla sonrojada._

 _Se le acercaba al oído y le dice ─yo también quiero estar contigo y que me hagas tuya._

─ _No es una broma ─estaba sorprendido por lo que le contesto._

─ _Si solo nos quedamos hasta que brindemos y quiero comer pastel ─hizo cara de puchero._

─ _Está bien, pero terminando todo eso, tu y yo nos vamos a nuestra alcoba y nada de que nos quedemos otro rato ─se lo advirtió._

─ _Me gusto eso de nuestra alcoba se escucha muy bien de tus labios y no nos quedaremos ya te lo dije._

 _En un rato más se hacia el brindis de los recién casados y el pastel. Como lo habían decidido se marcharían a su alcoba en eso se iban acercando a los padres de ambos._

─ _Nosotros ya nos retiramos queremos descansar estamos exhaustos ─comento Helius._

─ _Seguro que es eso hijo o quieren ir a celebrar su noche de bodas ─un divertido Sirio dijo._

 _Los demás se rieron, pero la pareja estaba apenada_

─ _Padre puedes ser un poco más reservado y no decirlo delante de mis suegros y mi madre ─musito un apenado pelinegro._

─ _Reservado para nada no les debe de dar pena nosotros pasamos por eso verdad Apolinar._

─ _Así es la alcoba matrimonial esta lista para ustedes dos esa será su nueva habitación ya que es más amplia ─respondió Apolinar._

 _Que les pasaba a sus padres lo decían muy sin pena ellos estaban sonrojados._

 _Apolinar les dijo dónde estaba su nueva alcoba de esa manera los nuevos esposos partieron._

 _Llegaban a la que sería su alcoba Helius tomaba en sus brazos a su esposa para entrar como debía de ser. Serenity le ayudaba abrir la puerta y entraron él la cerraba con su pie._

 _La bajaba y se quedaban mirando fijamente._

─ _¿Esta segura esposa mía de que hagamos el amor o quieres descansar? ─pregunto el pelinegro._

─ _Quiero que me hagas tuya mi amado esposo ─contesto la rubia._

* * *

 _Esta es la primera parte del tercer capítulo._

 _Tuve que hacerlo en dos partes ya que es demasiado largo para subirlo como un solo capítulo._

 _Espero les haiga gustado, muchas gracias por leerme._

 _Los reviews los contestare en la siguiente parte y habra lemon._


	4. Felicidad y Tragedia Segunda Parte

Este es el final de El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella. Espero les gusté y como les dije esto es solo el pasado de Serena y Seiya.

Este Minific es para El Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna de Originales Ladies Kou. Disculpen la demora, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no me daba tiempo de terminarlo.

Una semana después del Cumpleaños de nuestra querida Serena Tsukino pero aquí lo traigo para festejarla aunque sea tarde.

Contiene Lemon es el primero que hago para un Fic están advertidos.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Felicidad y Tragedia**

 **Segunda Parte**

 _Helius no lo pensó la tomaba de su espalda y la apegaba a él empezaba a besarla lentamente sus manos viajaban por toda su espalda disfrutaba sentir el desnudo de esta._

 _Ella ascendía sus brazos y posaba sus manos en su rostro. Correspondía a ese beso sentía las caricias de él en su espalda y comenzaba a sentir esa sensación que había sentido la primera vez con él._

 _Helius comenzaba a navegar por su blanco cuello le daba pequeños besos húmedos hasta llegar a su hombro, daba una pequeña mordida y le bajaba poco a poco la manga de su vestido. Se pasaba al otro lado de su cuello para hacer el mismo trayecto, ya que quería probar todo de ella cada rincón de su cuerpo y al bajar donde empezaba la manga de su vestido notaba que no se le miraba los tirantes de su sostén._

 _A Serenity le estaban gustando esos besos húmedos de la manera que se los daba, pero al sentir esa mordida iba intensificando el placer._

─ _Te tengo una sorpresa, veo que tal vez ya te disté cuenta cuando me mordiste, pero no traigo sostén porque mi vestido es escotado de la espalda y no se miraba bien si me lo ponía. Por eso de enfrente lo hicieron especial como si lo trajera ─dijo con una sonrisa._

─ _Vaya que sorpresa la disfrutare como no tienes idea ya que tengo tiempo de esperar por probarte ─le dijo seductoramente._

 _Sus manos buscaban la manera para quitarle el vestido hasta que topaban con tres botones los iba desabrochando uno por uno cuando llegaba al último se sentía feliz pues se le hizo mucho tiempo en estar ahí. Empezaba a quitarle el vestido desde los hombros lo iba deslizando para dejar sus brazos al descubierto, cuando lograba quitarle esa parte miraba con asombro sus senos al descubierto. Eran perfectos blancos, de la medida de su mano y ese pezón rosado lo estaban volviendo loco. Daba unos pasos para atrás y los contemplaba se estaba grabando esa imagen muy bien en su memoria._

 _Ella al sentir su desnudez de la parte de arriba se quería cubrir con sus brazos, aunque ya la había mirado le daba pena de la forma que se quedaba contemplándola._

─ _No lo hagas déjame contemplarte Bombón quiero que tengamos guardado nuestra primera vez._

 _Ella bajaba sus brazos para que la observara._

 _Se volvía acercar para despojarla del vestido completamente, se lo iba bajando lentamente acariciaba su suave piel mientras lo hacía admiraba cada parte de su cuerpo no quería perder ningún detalle. Hasta que llegaba a sus pies._

 _La rubia sentía un calor en su cuerpo que le gustaba disfrutar._

 _Lo que miraban sus ojos era a una Diosa de eso no había duda. Le quitaba los zapatos subía hasta estar enfrente de ella y le desmoronaba el peinado su cabello caía como una cascada dorada. Al terminar daba unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplarla nuevamente. Se quitaba el saco, pero era detenido por su ahora esposa y negaba con su cabeza._

─ _No lo hagas tú, eso lo quiero hacer yo misma quiero disfrutar en quitarte ese elegante traje de novio y admirar tu cuerpo ─dijo muy coquetamente._

─ _Tus deseos son ordenes así que adelante empieza por donde tú quieras esposa mía ─le guiño el ojo._

 _Poco a poco le retiraba el saco, después se fue directamente a los botones de su camisa los desabotonaba y finalmente se la quitaba rosando su perfecta piel. Posaba sus manos en su torso era tan firme y se sonrojaba._

 _Él alzaba el rostro de ella con ambas manos quería que lo mirara y que supiera que todo iba a estar bien. Le daba un tierno beso para que estuviera tranquila._

 _Ella con ese beso se relajaba y sus manos se guiaban a la hebilla de su pantalón le desabrochaba el cinturón, enseguida el botón y para terminar el cierre. Lentamente le bajaba el pantalón al mirar esas piernas muy bien tornadas no resistía y le daba una breve mordida._

 _Helius al sentir esa mordida se le escapaba un gemido, con sus propios pies se quitaba los zapatos y el pantalón solo quedaba en paños menores._

 _Serenity se levantaba para irse directamente a sus labios los aprensaba y los besaba con mucha pasión sus labios le pedían a gritos que lo besara._

 _El pelinegro estaba estupefacto por ese beso la atrajo hacia él la apegaba a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza. Se apartaba muy despacio de sus labios y volvía a besarle el cuello bajaba lentamente hasta que se apoderaba de uno de sus senos el de lado derecho con su boca, lo succionaba con tanto placer comenzaba a jugar con su lengua en su rosado pezón en círculos mientras con su otra mano aprensaba el otro seno y le daba masajes circulares. Después se pasaba al seno izquierdo y hacia el mismo trayecto que había hecho con el otro._

 _A la rubia se le escapaba un gemido cuando sentía que su esposo le succionaba el primer seno_ _su cuerpo empezaba arder de pasión y deseo. Luego cuando se pasaba al seno izquierdo se le escabullía otro gemido, pero más fuerte que el anterior y no pudo callarlo._

 _Cuando escuchaba esos gemidos de su esposa se sentía satisfecho porque le daba a entender que la estaba llevando al mundo de la pasión. Se separaba de su seno y la tomaba entre sus brazos para depositarla en la cama. Lentamente la dejaba sobre esa cama tan enorme y se encaminaba con besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas desde su clavícula, su cuello, pasaba por el medio de sus senos y le daba un lengüetazo. Seguidamente bajaba por su abdomen, su vientre, le bajaba la última prenda interior mientras se frotaba con su rostro en el monte de venus en esos vellos rubios. Posaba sus dedos encima de su prenda interior al sentirla húmeda le salía una picara sonrisa._

─ _Vaya Bombón todavía falta un gran recorrido por este escultural cuerpo y ya estas mojada solo para mí para hacerte mi mujer ─le guiño el ojo y ella se sonrojo._

 _Ella sentía desde sus adentros como comenzaba a emanar un líquido tibio y deseaba mas no solo caricias. Cuando escuchaba lo que su esposo le decía se sonrojo y no le salía ni una palabra._

 _Le iba quitando esa prenda de encaje lo más despacio posible y rosaba con las yemas de sus dedos su delicada piel. Era una sensación que disfrutaba en como con tan solo un roce su miembro reaccionaba. Solo bastaba con tocarla para sentir las llamas de la pasión._

 _Él se quitaba su última prenda y dejaba al descubierto su bien dotada hombría ya se encontraba erecto._

 _Ella solo se quedaba observándolo era como se lo imaginaba era bastante grande y empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, pero lo que había escuchado de su madre y suegra era todo placer al sentirlo adentro._

 _Se acomodaba encima de ella, pero mantenía su peso con su brazo para no comprimirla la miraba con mucho anhelo el día que tanto había esperado por fin se le hacía realidad._

─ _Mi dulce Bombón tengo entendido que por ser la primera vez vas a sentir dolor, pero confía en mí nunca te haría daño voy hacer lo más cuidadoso posible para no lastimarte ─se acercaba a sus labios y le daba un beso para que estuviera relajada, pero él comprendía que su esposa estaba nerviosa seria paciente por ella y añadía ─. Te amo lo sabes bien eres mi todo y consumaremos nuestro matrimonio eres hermosa mi amor. Tienes un cuerpo escultural como lo había soñado ─se sentía tan feliz de tenerla de esa manera._

─ _Confió en ti sé muy bien que serás paciente y cuidadoso te amo Helius ─menciono Serenity con una cálida sonrisa donde le dejaba en claro que procediera._

 _Con la punta de su miembro le rosaba su feminidad con mucho cuidado comenzaba adentrarse, pero se detenía al llegar a esa barrera tan estrecha pues ella lo rechazaba levemente en donde le quitaría su virginidad. Estaba besándola cuando lentamente la penetraba por completo._

 _La rubia solo se quejaba un poco, unas lágrimas salían de sus celestes pues su ahora esposo le había arrebatado lo que guardaba para él con tanto orgullo le obsequiaba su virginidad. Era cuidadoso y la distraía con ese beso se lo agradecía por la forma en como lo lograba._

 _El pelinegro le besaba sus lágrimas y esperaba para que se acostumbrará a él cuando sentía que ella se aflojaba más abriendo sus piernas entendía que era el momento de hacerle el amor como ella se lo merecía con mucho amor y pasión._

 _La ojiazul se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro de ella desplegaba sus piernas para darle más libertad y supiera que estaba dispuesta para todo lo que él quisiera hacerle._

 _El ojiazul empezaba con lentas embestidas quería que ambos disfrutaran de este momento tan íntimo. Salía, entraba y daba movimientos circulares. Después era ya la pasión que desbordaban juntos que daba unas embestidas más fuertes, estaban con gotas de sudor no se sabía cuál era del uno u otro solo resbalaban por ambos cuerpos desnudos y los gemidos se escuchaban en toda su alcoba._

 _Serenity se encontraba en el paraíso era algo nuevo para los dos era maravilloso muy diferente en haberlo escuchado a sentirlo y vivirlo. Ella dejaba escapar unos gemidos lo estaba gozando y quería más de él._

─ _Ahhh…ahhh Helius… más quiero mas no pares por favor ─dijo una rubia con la voz entrecortada._

 _Helius al escucharla le daba unas embestidas más fuertes le daría lo que su esposa le pedía._

─ _Bombón ahhhh…eres tan deliciosa…ahhh ─musito un agitado pelinegro con la voz ronca._

 _Los dos se encontraban en ese mundo creado solo para ellos ya no resistían ambos llegaban juntos al clímax. Llegaron a ese orgasmo gritando sus nombres a la misma vez._

─ _Helius ─era lo único que la rubia dijo al momento que su cuerpo se convulsionaba._

─ _Bombón ─solo dijo eso al sentir un tibio líquido que salía de él y se adentraba en su esposa._

 _Quedaba encima de ella, pero con su mano apoyaba su cuerpo para no lastimarla. Poco a poco se iba saliendo de ella y se recostaba a su lado tomaba la sabana para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos y la abrazaba._

─ _Eres un encanto amor me has hecho el hombre más feliz del Universo ya eres mi mujer solo mía Bombón._

─ _Solo tuya y tú eres solo mío mi amor._

 _Reposaron por unos minutos y la rubia empezaba acariciarle su miembro era su turno de darle placer._

 _El pelinegro al sentir lo que hacía su esposa el miembro se tornaba duro y un gemido se le escabullía._

 _Ella le seguía haciendo caricias cuando notaba que el miembro de su esposo estaba rígido se subía encima de él y lo adentraba muy despacio en su feminidad. Cuando se acostumbró a tenerlo empezaba a cabalgar de arriba para abajo lentamente._

 _Él gemía de placer al observar a su Bombón lo que hacía se apoderaba de su cintura y la ayudaba hacer las embestidas más rápidas la levantaba y la bajaba._

 _Los dos no aguantaban así que llagaban al mismo tiempo al orgasmo final gritando sus nombres de nuevo. Ella se dejaba caer en su abdomen y recuperaba su respiración. Él la abrazaba, se volteaba con ella de lado y salía lentamente de ella._

 _Esa noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada se entregaban una y otra vez. Se encontraban dormidos abrazados pues la noche había sido larga y estaban bastante cansados por hacer toda la noche el amor._

 _Al día siguiente se duchaban juntos pues Helius le recordó que ella misma lo había mencionado._

 _Después de esa rutina que sería todos los días se dirigieron al comedor para el almuerzo. Así transcurrió ese primer día de casados y los demás días iban pasando._

* * *

 _Había pasado un mes y medio de la gran boda ahora el Palacio Lunar se encontraba en una paz y con mucha armonía. Los Príncipes disfrutaban cada momento juntos se paseaban por todo el Milenio de Plata eran tan felices estaban recuperando ese tiempo que no se miraban cuando eran novios. Pero el lugar que siempre visitaban era donde se encontraba el lago que tanto gozaban ambos. Ese lugar había sido testigo de sus entregas de amor._

 _Serenity se encontraba en la alcoba de ambos ya tenía días con malestares como nauseas, vómito y sobre todo un sueño tan pesado que necesitaba tomar una siesta. Iba saliendo del baño cuando Helius entraba a la habitación. Se quedaba mirándola tenía su reflejo muy pálido._

─ _¿Bombón estas pálida te sientes bien? ─pregunta muy preocupado._

─ _Tengo días sintiéndome con nauseas, vómito y me da mucho sueño. Pensaba que era la comida, pero no sé que tengo ─respondía mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño sentía que todo le daba vueltas._

 _Él en cuanto observaba que su esposa se desvanecía corría a su lado para sujetarla entre sus brazos y evitar que no cayera al piso._

─ _¿Bombón contéstame que te sucede? ─no sabía lo que su esposa le pasaba y comenzaba a preocuparse._

 _La tomaba entre sus brazos y la recostaba en la cama de ambos. Por el intercomunicador que tenían llamaba a alguien para que le avisaran a la Doctora del Palacio Lunar._

 _Los Reyes Apolinar y Serenidad al saber lo que sucedía se encaminaban a la habitación de su hija y de su yerno. No tenían mucho tiempo de haber arribado los Reyes de Kinmoku a pasar unas vacaciones en el Mileno de Plata pues dejaban el Reino en manos de su hija Altaír._

 _Cuando llegaban la Doctora terminaba de revisarla. Helius permanecía al costado de la cama no pensaba separarse de ella._

─ _No se preocupen está bien solo tuvo un desmayo, pero no es nada grave la termine de revisar y se encuentra en perfecta condición. Solo le tome muestras de sangre para descartar cualquier enfermedad ─dijo la Doctora Ether._

 _Tocaban la puerta era Luna que llevaba los resultados de sangre que le habían sacado a Serenity y se los daba a Ether._

─ _Gracias Luna ─empieza a leerlos, mira a Serenity ya estaba un poco recuperada de esos malestares y Helius se hallaba a su lado sentado._

 _Todos estaban a la expectativa de saber que era lo que decía esos resultados._

─ _Me lo suponía, el Príncipe Helius me informo de que últimamente tienes náuseas, vómitos, sueño y hoy te desmayaste estoy en lo cierto Princesa ─menciono la Doctora._

 _Ella solo asintió._

─ _La noticia que les voy a dar es tanto para los Príncipes y también les concierne a ustedes majestades. Príncipe Helius y Princesa Serenity felicidades van hacer padres aquí en los resultados especifica que tiene seis semanas de embarazo ─se acercaba hacia la rubia ─ahora voy a revisar su vientre._

─ _¡Voy hacer papá…Bombón seremos padres gracias por darme esta felicidad! ─exclamo Helius y le daba un beso en la frente._

 _Ether con mucho cuidado examinaba el vientre de la Princesa Serenity se encontraba en buen estado._

─ _Todo marcha como debe de ser pero mañana la quiero ver en el consultorio Lunar para hacerle un ultrasonido y ver como se encuentra el feto. Me retiro descanse Princesa ─recogía sus cosas y se retiraba._

 _La rubia solo asintió._

─ _Así será Doctora Ether yo mismo me encargare de llevarla con usted ─un entusiasta pelinegro respondía._

 _Los padres de ambos los felicitaron estaban muy contentos porque serian abuelos, pero los Reyes de la Luna radiaban más porque era el primer nieto o nieta que tendrían._

* * *

 _Los meses transcurrieron Serenity daba a luz a un hermoso niño de tez blanca, cabello dorado y ojos azules color celestes los heredo de ella. Helius no cabía de la alegría era su primer hijo gozaba de ese gran momento y al igual Serenity por primera vez eran padres le darían todo su amor. Ella le había mencionado a su esposo que el nombre del niño seria Alnitak por la estrella de él y por supuesto al pelinegro le agradaba esa noticia. Todos se encontraban contentos por el nacimiento del pequeño Príncipe, la familia Lunar y de Kinmoku tenían un nuevo miembro en la realeza._

* * *

 _Pasaron dos años, los Monarcas de Kinmoku dejaban el trono y se lo cedían a su hija ahora la Reina Altair junto a su esposo el Rey Rigel y con sus pequeños hijos la Princesa Capella y el Príncipe Deneb._

 _Las familias de la Luna y del Planeta de las Flores se encontraban en el Palacio Lunar porqué el infante Príncipe cumplía dos años. Serenity estaba por comer su pedazo de pastel cuando de repente sentía ganas de vomitar se levantaba y se iba corriendo al baño más cercano. Helius la esperaba afuera con su espalda apoyada a la pared pues había mirado como corría y se asustó de la forma en que se marchó._

─ _¿Me puedes explicar porque saliste corriendo de esa manera y que tienes? ─pregunto un preocupado ojiazul._

 _Ella no lo había mirado así que se espantaba al escucharlo._

─ _Creo que estoy embarazada ─musito la ojiazul con el rostro pálido._

─ _¿Qué? ... ¿Como que crees? ... ¿Acaso nos has visitado a la Doctora Ether? ─un anonadado pelinegro preguntaba con asombro._

─ _No, pensé que era algo que me había caído mal en el estómago ─contesto la rubia mientras inclinaba la cabeza._

 _Él con sus manos tomaba su rostro y lo levantaba para que lo mirara._

─ _Recuerdas que eso paso hace más de dos años con esa teoría tuya Bombón ─ella solo asintió ─. Hace dos años estabas embarazada así que en este momento vamos con ella para que te revise._

─ _P-P-Pero los invitados._

─ _En este momento me valen los invitados primero está tu salud y sesionarnos de tu embarazo ─la tomaba del brazo con cuidado y se iban directo con Ether._

 _Ether los pasaba a su consultorio, le volvía a sacar sangre pues era la manera más fácil de comprobar un embarazo y esperaban por los resultados. El consultorio disponía de todo en tecnología avanzada._

 _La Doctora ya tenía en sus manos los resultados los miraba con una sonrisa._

─ _Felicidades Príncipes nuevamente serán padres ─dijo Ether._

 _Helius soltaba una risotada._

─ _Bombón a mi parecer vas a quedar embarazaba cada vez que la comida te caiga mal porque es la segunda vez que piensas en esa suposición ─el pelinegro lo dijo muy graciosamente._

 _Ether sonrió ante ese comentario._

─ _Princesa Serenity le voy hacer un ultrasonido para ver que todo esté bien con el desarrollo del feto en los resultados dice que tiene ocho semanas de gestación._

 _Los tres iban a la habitación donde tenían todo para las mujeres embarazadas se recostaba en la camilla que estaba ahí. Ether le aplicaba el gel y empezaba a mover el aparato. Miraba a la pantalla fijamente lo que observaba era sorprendente._

─ _Mis Príncipes les tengo una grandiosa noticia no solo es un feto son dos, van hacer padres de gemelos todavía no se puede ver que sexo son, pero no hay duda son dos los que vienen en camino ─comento una alegre Doctora._

 _Serenity quedaba paralizada iban a tener gemelos._

 _Helius no salía de su asombro._

─ _¡ G-G-Gemelos!...Bombón vamos a tener gemelos ya sea niños, niñas o mellizos ─él gritaba de la emoción._

─ _¡Si amor tendremos gemelos! ─una efusiva rubia se escuchó._

 _Regresaban a la fiesta y daban la noticia que en unos meses serian padres de gemelos. Todos los felicitaban ambas familias iban creciendo con nuevos miembros. Hadar y Anais tenían unos gemelos de un año. Antares e Isis unos mellizos una hermosa niña y un precioso niño de seis meses. Así que no era sorpresa de Helius y Serenity estuvieran esperando dos a la misma vez._

* * *

 _Los siete meses habían avanzado rápidamente y Serenity daba luz a dos bellas gemelas se adelantaron por dos semanas. Helius se encontraba contento porque eran unas hermosas niñas, tenía una entre sus brazos._

─ _Tu nombre es Serenity mi pequeño Bomboncito igual que tu mamá ─lo dijo un alegre pelinegro con una sonrisa._

 _Serenity al escuchar a su esposo lo miraba tiernamente._

─ _Y el tuyo es Seika mi pequeña princesita ─menciono una rubia contenta y cansada por el parto._

 _Helius volteaba cuando oía el nombre que su esposa le ponía a su otra hija._

─ _Ese nombre es precioso Bombón. Ahora debes reposar ha sido un parto cansado y necesitas recuperarte porque nuestros hijos nos van a necesitar para atenderlos ─le daba un beso en sus labios y tomaba a la pequeña Seika con su brazo libre._

 _Serenity se quedaba dormida tranquilamente sabía que sus hijas estaban en los mejores brazos que eran los de su padre. Solo alcanzo oír lo que su esposo le decía a las gemelas._

─ _Seika y Serenity mis pequeños Bomboncitos ─le daba a cada una un beso en su frente._

* * *

 _Pasó el tiempo, los anteriores Reyes decidieron que era el momento de dejar el trono y pasarlo a los Príncipes. Sabían que iban a hacer los Reyes de la Luna que todos esperaban. Serenity y Helius eran los nuevos sucesores del Milenio de Plata._

 _Serenity aportaba buenas decisiones como dialogar, amistad y sobre todo tener paz con los demás planetas. La armonía en el Milenio de Plata siempre estaba, pero lo más importante eran su esposo e hijos lo que más amaba con toda su vida. Cuando tenía que viajar a lado de su esposo por la diplomacia de los planetas le pesaba dejar a sus hijos. Serenidad y Adhara siempre los cuidaban, les gustaba estar a cargo de sus pequeños nietos y como no hacerlo si esos niños se ganaban el corazón de cualquier persona eran tan adorables como sus padres cuando fueron infantes._

 _Helius era el que tomaba las decisiones Apolinar le había dejado muy en claro que era su Reino y como el Rey de la Luna tenía el mismo mando como su hija. Para ella fue la mejor decisión de sus padres en decirle a su esposo que tenía el mismo poder que ella en gobernar el Milenio de Plata, de esa manera estaría al pendiente de sus pequeños hijos. En ocasiones Helius viajaba sólo por diplomacia o ayudar a los demás planetas en dar buenas sugerencias cuando ocupaban de su intermisión._

 _Serenity se encontraba en el jardín con sus hijos. Alnitak tenía 8 años de cabellera dorada atada a una coleta baja y sus ojos celestes como su madre eso heredo de ella. Las gemelas tenían 6 años ambas de cabellos azabache, ojos zafiros al igual que su padre. Lo cuatro jugaban a las escondidillas._

 _La rubia estaba de espaldas cuando llegaba su esposo la sujetaba de la cintura y giraba con ella dando vueltas en el jardín._

 _El pelinegro la bajaba y la apegaba a su cuerpo. Le daba un apasionado beso debido a que la había extrañado demasiado porque estuvo en el Planeta Mercurio donde vivía su hermano Hadar arreglando negociaciones y terminaba de llegar al Milenio de Plata._

─ _¡Papi papi ya regresaste! ─grita una gemela con dos chongitos como su madre._

─ _¡Papa papa ven a jugar con nosotros! ─grita la otra gemela con una coleta baja como su padre y hermano._

─ _Papa por fin volviste no era justo son tres mujeres y nomas yo el único hombre ─dijo el rubio._

 _Helius y Serenity al oír a sus hijos se separaban de ese beso que tanto les hacía falta. Él se ponía de rodillas y extendía sus brazos para recibir a sus hijas en un abrazo pues iban corriendo donde estaban ellos._

─ _Mis gemelas bomboncitos, pero que hermosas están mis niñas como las extrañaba. ¿A quién se parecen? ─pregunto el ojiazul haciendo pose de coqueto._

─ _Soy parecida a ti papa pues soy una niña muy hermosa ─respondió la de dos chongitos mientras hace una pose muy coquetamente._

─ _Papi yo también soy idéntica a ti ─comento la de coleta baja, le guiño el ojo y con una sonrisa muy coqueta._

 _Helius dejaba ir una risotada de eso no había duda eran igual a él cuando era pequeño y su esposa se lo recordaba a cada rato._

─ _Mis Bomboncitos son idénticas a su padre somos parecidos en todo ─un orgulloso pelinegro contesto._

─ _Si papa son iguales a ti hasta en lo juguetón, pero son muy enfadosas y ruidosas ─replico el rubio con los brazos detrás de su nuca._

─ _Alni ─gritaron las gemelas de esa manera lo llamaban todos._

─ _Hijo eres igual a tu madre en todo el cabello dorado y esos ojos celestes son únicos. Lo que heredaste de mi es la seguridad, apuesto y sobre todo guapo ─le guiño el ojo._

 _Él solo asintió y también le guiño ojo._

 _Los Reyes de la Luna siguieron jugando con sus hijos a las escondidillas y después corrieron por todo el jardín. Les gustaba tener ese momento en estar solo los cinco disfrutando de las tardes. Eran una familia muy amorosa, unida y les dejaban ver a sus hijos que podían confiar en ellos para cuando necesitaran de su ayuda._

* * *

 _Era el día que el joven Príncipe de la Luna cumplía 16 años una gran celebración se daría en el Palacio Lunar. Sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de él al igual sus abuelos. Alnitak era un joven apuesto tenía bastantes admiradoras, pero era tan despistado que ni cuenta se daba. Era alto de tez blanca, su cabello dorado como el sol sujetado en una coleta baja como su padre, sus ojos azul celeste, era despistado y de buen corazón eso lo heredaba de su madre Serenity. Por parte de su padre heredo su carácter, coqueto sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, buen porte, apuesto, sobre todo guapo, de vez en cuando esa sonrisa traviesa y el guiñado del ojo._

 _Todo procedió como lo esperaban un gran acontecimiento donde Alnitak era formalmente anunciado el Príncipe de la Luna._

* * *

 _Los años siguieron pasando Helius y Serenity seguían conservando su juventud a causa de los Cristales que portaban. Pero eso era en todo el Universo tenían unas vidas eternas llegaban a cierta madurez y así quedaban._

 _El momento que las gemelas de la Luna esperaban con tanto anhelo al fin se presentaba. Esa noche iban hacer presentadas ante los invitados como las jóvenes Princesas del Milenio de Plata. Ellas junto a su madre prepararon todo querían que fuera inolvidable para ellas._

 _En el salón principal todos estaban a la espera de verlas especialmente dos jóvenes que las querían y les dirían sus sentimientos eran los hijos de los Reyes de la Tierra._

 _Las gemelas hacían acto de presencia. Serenity de tez morena, su cabellera azabache atada en dos coletas, ojos color zafiro con una mirada penetrante. Al igual Seika de tez morena su cabello azabache lo llevaba en una coleta baja y ojos de tono zafiro también tenía esa mirada que te dejaba sin aliento. Ambas eran idénticas a Helius todo heredaron de él la única diferencia que eran unas preciosas jovencitas._

 _Helius estaba esperándolas al final de los escalones para dar inicio a la celebración. En eso se le venía los recuerdos cuando esperaba a su esposa de la misma manera una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios y ahora estaba ahí esperando a sus hijas._

 _Las jóvenes llegaban al encuentro con su padre. Él tomaba la mano derecha de ambas y les daba un beso al dorso. Se dirigieron al centro del salón Helius en medio de las dos y las acompañaba de la mano. La orquesta comenzaba a tocar un hermoso vals para que el padre bailara con sus hijas._

 _Los tres en un pequeño círculo tomados de las manos empezaban a bailar al son de la música. Se desplegaban por toda la pista._

 _Todos estaban conmocionados por esa escena tan sorprendente que el padre bailara de esa manera tan genuina con sus hijas._

 _Serenity se hallaba con unas lágrimas en sus ojos por el proceder de su esposo. Le gustaba ver que no había favoritismo por los cuatro. En eso una niña le jalaba el vestido era la pequeña Selene era de tez blanca, ojos celestes, su pelo rojizo atadas en dos coletas. Era idéntica a su madre_ _solo el cabello lo heredo de su abuela Adhara. Se llamaba como la abuela de Serenity pero todos la conocían como Chibi Chibi. La cogía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija últimamente no se le despegaba para nada. Le hacia una señal a su hijo para que se acercara a bailar con una de sus hermanas._

 _Alnitak llegaba junto a su padre y sus hermanas._

─ _¿Mi bella Seika me haría el honor de bailar con este guapo y apuesto Príncipe? ─hizo una reverencia._

─ _Por supuesto que si Príncipe de la Luna le concedo esta pieza ─al igual hacia una pequeña reverencia y le guiño el ojo._

─ _Esos dos como bromean ─mencionó Helius con una sonrisa._

─ _Padre de que te sorprendes si somos parecidos a ti, mi hermano se parece a mamá pero su carácter es igual al tuyo y de la misma manera también nosotras ─dijo Serenity señalando a Seika._

─ _Tienes razón pequeño Bombón, pobre de tu madre e tener a cuatro coquetos en la familia ─suelta una carcajada._

 _Sirio estaba a lado de su nuera observando todo._

─ _Mi hijo sigue siendo el mismo de siempre no le importa soltar esa risotada en donde sea que se encuentre ─comento Sirio mientras tomaba a su pequeña nieta que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su madre._

─ _Suegro no solo heredo todo de usted también esa carcajada inigualable que al igual no se esconde ─respondió Serenity con una tierna sonrisa._

 _Él soltaba una fuerte risotada y todos volteaban a mirarlo._

 _Helius al escucharlo giraba, hacia un gesto en su rostro y empezaba a sonreír._

 _La fiesta continuaba Serenity se acercaba a Helius tenía algo muy importante que decirle._

─ _Disculpen, pero les voy a robar a mi esposo por un momento también necesito de su compañía ─excuso la rubia._

─ _Mi esposa tiene razón necesitamos estar juntos pues no la he atendido como se debe en rato nos miramos ─argumento el pelinegro mientras se apoderaba de la mano de su esposa._

 _Ambos salieron al jardín donde estaba su fuente preferida era su lugar favorito desde que eran unos niños._

─ _¿Sucede algo Bombón? ... ¿Algo me escondes te conozco como la palma de mi mano? ─pregunto un preocupado Helius._

─ _Si mi amado esposo está pasando algo y necesito decírtelo._

 _Él solo asintió, la encaminaba a la banca junto a la fuente para tomar asiento y para conversar tranquilamente._

─ _Tenemos una hermosa familia, un hijo que le falta poco para convertirse en un adulto, las gemelas que ya son unas bellas jovencitas y Chibi Chibi de tan solo tres años es la alegría del Palacio Lunar ─una exhausta ojiazul se escuchó._

─ _Bombón estas cansada por favor toma asiento para que descanses ─la ayudaba a sentarse._

─ _Realmente no es porque estoy cansada, estoy así por mi estado y me debilita un poco ─lo mira fijamente a sus zafiros tanto que le gustaba perderse en ellos._

─ _¿En tu estado, a que te refieres con eso? ─pregunto muy curioso por saber de que se trataba._

─ _¡Helius vas hacer padre...más bien vamos hacer padres viene en camino otro bebe! ─una alegre Serenity contesto._

─ _P-P-Papá nuevamente seré papá ─se hallaba sorprendido no lo podía creer la tomaba por la cintura, la atraía a él y la besaba tiernamente._

─ _Si amor tendremos un niño ayer me confirmaron el sexo del bebe. Tengo tres meses y no te lo dije porque ya sabes siempre pienso que es algo que me cae mal ─eso último lo dijo con vergüenza._

─ _Entonces lo que te cae mal a tu estomago se llama embarazo Bombón ─rio fuertemente ─. Soy muy feliz con la familia que me has dado, pero sobre todo porque estas a mi lado mi dulce Bombón. Este pequeñito se llamará Seiya ─dijo un entusiasta Helius._

─ _¡Seiya ese nombre es precioso! ─exclamo Serenity._

─ _Miro que te gusta el nombre me alegro ahora vamos a dar la gran noticia de que seremos padres de un bello niño. Además, ya me di cuenta de que los Príncipes de la Tierra andan detrás de mis gemelas ─eso ultimo lo comento muy serio el pelinegro._

 _La rubia solo sonrió al ver que eran celos de padre._

─ _Vamos amor ─dijo ella cuando se dirigían al gran salón._

* * *

 _En eso se escuchaban gritos los dos comenzaban a correr querían saber que era lo que sucedía. Nunca se hubieran imaginado la escena que se encontrarían a su llegada. El enemigo atacaba de repente no se lo esperaban porque no estaban seguros cuando lo haría. Ellos cuando entraban miraban a las Sailors de la Luna en una terrible batalla. Los hermanos de Helius también se hallaban agotados sin energía. Los padres de ambos seguían en la pelea, pero los iban venciendo. Alnitak y las gemelas se encontraban a lado de su tía Altaír juntaban su poder para atacar._

 _El enemigo y sus secuaces terminaban con todo el Milenio de Plata. La rubia al mirar a sus hijos que ascendían sus poderes velozmente se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos al igual el pelinegro. No dejarían que ellos lucharan solos en esta batalla. Helius emboca el Cristal de Fuego al igual Serenity lo hacía con el Cristal de Plata, las gemelas se encontraban a lado de su padre y Alnitak de su madre._

─ _Destellos Estelares de Llameantes del Fuego ─grito Helius con el Cristal de Fuego a su máximo poder._

─ _Por el poder del Cristal de Plata ataca ─grito Serenity brillo en todo su esplendor._

─ _Rayo de la Luna Relampaguea ─se escuchó Alnitak._

─ _Estrellas Lunares Fulminen ─grito Seika._

─ _Estrellas Fugaces Resplandecientes ataquen ─dijo Serenity de coletas azabache._

 _Los cinco poderes se juntaban al unísono y creaban un poder que nadie podría vencer._

─ _Creen que podrán vencerme a mí al Señor de las Tinieblas nadie me puede vencer al Gran Tártaro ─pero sabía que si lo vencerían le dieron y lo debilitaron. En eso miraba que Alnitak tenía la guardia baja y le mandaba su ataque ─. Oscuridad de la Muerte ─alcanzo a darle al joven Príncipe._

 _Alnitak caía al piso muerto ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo recibió por completo._

 _Serenity se desequilibraba al mirar a su hijo muerto. No lo creía en que momento se descuidaron._

 _En eso el enemigo atacaba a la gemela de dos coletas y también moría al instante. Todo estaba saliendo mal en que habían fallado dos de sus hijos estaban derribados y muertos. No solo ellos sus padres, suegros, los invitados y en eso recordaba a la pequeña._

─ _¿Helius donde esta Chibi Chibi? ─pregunto una angustiada Serenity._

 _Él no sabía dónde se hallaba su mini Bomboncito._

─ _No lo sé Bombón espero este resguardada en un lugar a salvo ─estaba consternado con lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

 _Se escuchaba el grito de Seika también la terminaba de atacar y yacía en el piso muriendo lentamente. Serenity se acercaba no era justo lo que estaba sucediendo esto no debía pasar sus hijos muertos por culpa de ese enemigo llamado Tártaro._

 _Helius hacia aparecer la espada de la Estrella Alnitak era el todo o nada._

 _Serenity al observar lo que haría se quedaba pasmada._

─ _No se te ocurra Helius sabes los que sucederá si lo haces. Estamos esperando a un hijo y te quiero a mi lado._

 _El pelinegro reaccionaba al oír eso de su Bombón su hijo porque les habían arrebatado esa vida tan maravillosa. Su familia era su todo ahora tres de sus hijos yacían tirados sin vida._

─ _Bombón tengo que pararlo sino todo estará perdido te amo con toda mi vida. Recuerda que prometí velar por ustedes que daría mi propia vida por ti ─lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos no quería dejar a su esposa, pero era por la paz de la Vía Láctea y más por su esposa y sus pequeñitos._

─ _Entonces lucharemos juntos amor no te dejare solo y no acepto una negativa de tu parte ─se levantaba y caminaba donde estaba él._

 _El ojiazul asintió sabía bien que no la haría cambiar de opinión._

 _Se tomaban de las manos y en sus frentes surgía la media luna con la estrella unidas. En la mano de Serenity se presenciaba un báculo como la estatura de su esposo con la luna y la estrella unida. La espada de Helius se transformaba en un báculo al igual que el de su esposa._

 _Tártaro al observarlos decididos en terminar con él emboca su máximo poder._

─ _Oscuridad de la Muerte ─grito._

 _Helius y Serenity se miraban y gritan al unísono._

─ _Eclipse Lunar Estelar Resplandeciente._

 _Tártaro caía muriendo lentamente pues le habían despedazado el corazón, pero había herido a Helius de muerte. El enemigo se desaparecía ya muerto._

 _Serenity se acercaba arrastras a su esposo también estaba herida, pero Helius la había protegido para que no resultara dañada._

─ _Helius amor respóndeme ─musito la ojiazul pues apenas se escuchaba._

 _Él ojiazul habría muy despacio sus ojos._

─ _Bombón prométeme que saldrás adelante por nuestra hija y este pequeño que viene en camino por favor prométemelo ─dijo en un murmullo pues no podía hablar._

─ _No Helius tú debes estar con nosotros tienes que estarlo no te puedo perder a ti también te necesitamos no nos dejes solos._

─ _Escúchame amor ─empezaba a toser ─tienes que ser fuerte por ellos porque solo te tendrán a ti yo los cuidare desde donde me encuentre siempre velare por ustedes ─sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

 _Serenity estaba en llantos ─Yo no puedo vivir sin ti eres mi alma gemela, mi compañero tu eres mi todo no lo soportare voy a estar muerte en vida no te vayas ─lo abrazaba no quería dejarlo ir._

 _Helius levantaba su mano con dificultad y le limpiaba sus lágrimas ─Bombón no llores regálame una sonrisa quiero que sea lo último que miren mis ojos antes de cerrarlos eternamente. Recuerda que te amo por toda la eternidad._

 _Ella le daba esa sonrisa ─te amare por toda la eternidad amor te juro que en las demás vidas te voy encontrar y seremos felices para siempre ─le daba un beso en sus labios._

 _Él correspondía ese beso era la última vez que besaría esos labios que tanto disfrutaba._

─ _Nos reencontraremos en las demás vidas esposa mía ─tomaba su rostro y de repente dejaba caer su mano Helius había muerto._

 _Serenity al mirar que no respiraba comenzaba a gritar y a llorar fuertemente._

─ _Heliuuuuussss despierta noooooo noooooo me dejes…amooooorrrr regresaaaa a mí ─grito desgarradamente._

* * *

 _Detrás de los arboles se miraban unas sombras que miraban la terrible escena nadie los podía mirar._

─ _¿Que piensas hacer Selene? ─pregunto alguien con una profunda voz._

─ _No puedo dejar a mi nieta de esta manera tan desconsolada regresare a todos a la vida nuevamente ─comento muy decidida._

─ _Sabes bien que está prohibido eso que quieres hacer ─dijo otra voz más ronca que la anterior._

─ _¿Porque no lo entienden? Es mi nieta la que está sufriendo con todas esas muertes en especial la de su propia familia ─replico la mujer._

─ _No todos están muertos algunos están vivos ─se escuchó una voz de mujer._

─ _¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? ─pregunto confundida Selene._

─ _Cambiaremos lo sucedido les borraremos las memorias a todos, para ellos esta vida nunca ha existido porque si lo dejamos así Serenity será muy desdichada y se dejará morir ni por sus hijos lucharía por vivir ─otra sombra se deja ver._

─ _No estoy de acuerdo mi nieta es una mujer que sabe salir adelante me opongo a esa decisión que tienes en mente._

─ _Me parece bien, regresaremos el Milenio de Plata Serenity conocerá al Príncipe Endymion y se enamoraran, a Serenidad se le hará creer que su esposo falleció y las Sailors serán las guardianas de la Luna ─comento el que había hablado por primera vez._

─ _Ustedes están mal como se atreven a jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija y nieta. Como se les ocurre emparejar a mi Serenity con ese Príncipe tan frío y serio mi nieta no será feliz a su lado ─Selene estaba muy molesta._

─ _Comprendo su plan ─dijo la otra mujer ─Selene lo que ellos planean es dejar atrás esta vida, a que todos vuelvan a renacer son almas eternas solo es tiempo al tiempo y todo deberá ser como lo era en esta vida._

─ _Así es solo será mientras todos renacen y vuelvan a encontrase para terminar lo que tienen que terminar ─respondió el que había planeado todo eso._

─ _Solo espero que mi nieta no se enamore de ese Príncipe porque no es justo borrar de su memoria a su verdadero amor._

─ _Todo saldrá como debe de ser Serenity y Helius se volverán a encontrar son almas gemelas y siempre se buscarán hasta reunirse nuevamente ─dijo la mujer._

 _De esta manera se les había hecho creer a Serenity y Endymion que su amor venia del pasado que se amaron por toda la eternidad. Solo era una farsa para dar el tiempo necesario a que los demás volvieran a la vida. Pero sobre todo era por Serenity para que no sufriera la gran pérdida de su familia. Solo tiempo al tiempo para que estuvieran juntos nuevamente para toda la eternidad._

* * *

 **Tiempo Actual**

─ Este es nuestro verdadero pasado mi querido diario así fue como sucedieron las cosas la Luna y la Estrella siempre juntos hasta que la muerte nos separó y nos hicieron creer en esa farsa de que Darien y yo estábamos destinados. Pero por fin estoy con mi gran amor Seiya Kou ─termino de escribir en su diario.

En eso un pelinegro entra a la recamara de ambos.

─ Bombón ya es hora de irnos ─se acercaba a su esposa y le da un apasionado beso.

─ Si vamos amor.

─ ¿Qué tanto escribías?

─ El Verdadero Pasado de la Luna y la Estrella nuestra vida pasada mi amor.

─ Muy interesante pero triste Bombón, pero ya estamos juntos como lo dijimos somos almas gemelas y nos volveríamos a reencontrar. Te amo mi dulce Bombón.

─ Te amo mi Seiya.

Se dan un beso y salían de su habitación.

* * *

Recuerden este es solo el pasado de Serena y Seiya. La idea original ya la empecé se llama La Luna y La Estrella y para la próxima semana subiré el segundo capítulo.

Lo se me tarde en actualizar este último capitulo, pero los deberes me llaman por eso no tenía tiempo de seguirla.

Los poderes fueron difíciles para mí inventarlos espero les guste.

La verdad este capítulo fue difícil para mí porque tenían que morir sus hijos, pero lo que me desarmo fue cuando Helius le dice sus últimas palabras a su Bombón al igual que ella a él. Llore como no tienen idea en esa parte, espero haber trasmitido lo que sentí yo al escribirla.

La canción que canto Helius en su boda se llama Dos Enamorados la canta Industria del Amor es una canción totalmente romántica.

Gracias a todos por pasar a leer este minific estoy tan contenta de ver tantos visitantes y que vieron esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a estas personas por sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir:

Try Kou, Karly Sanz, Klaudya, Serena Sanchez, Michiru Kou y Anai Kou

Es un honor para mí en dar los siguientes agradecimientos porque son unas de mis queridas Escritoras Favoritas. Chicas ustedes son mi inspiración en dar todo de mi pues he aprendido de ustedes por cada hermoso Fic que he leído de ustedes:

Kath Kou, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Serenity Rose Kou y Andreita Kou.

También a mi querida Sol Levine que paso a leer mi OS de Serena y Los Tres Hermanos Kou gracias te lo agradezco.

¡Que las Estrellas Fugaces iluminen su camino besos!

Como dicen mis amigas Mina Kou y Michiru Kou .

¡Fighting Fighting en sus Actividades!


End file.
